Tempête de neige, ou les bienfaits de l'alcool
by Marluuna
Summary: Je peux pas mieux, pour le titre :D. Hyde et Tetsu ont un léger contretemps, un imprévu qui donne une tournure nouvelle à leur relation...
1. Coincés par la neige

**Un chapitre, toujours HydeXTetsu (on change pas une équipe qui gagne :D), mais sur un ton légèrement différent... Ceci étant, je me dois de préciser que le cadre (quoi qu'elle en dise :D) me vient de Tetsuko, le reste étant le fruit de mon imagination :)**

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies même pas une roue de secours dans ton coffre !_

_Ca va ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !_

_Oui, une bonne dizaine de fois... Et ça change rien à la situation, malheureusement !_ Soupira le petit androgyne, agacé.

Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Partis visiter un copain à eux non loin de Tokyo, ils avaient hésité à reprendre la route, vu la violence de la neige. Tetsu avait dit qu'ils avaient le temps de regagner le centre ville avant que ça ne dégénère, aussi avait-il coupé par les petites routes... C'était sans compter ce tête à queue inexplicable en pleine ligne droite... Et pas de pneu de rechange, naturellement. Et voilà, le leader était assis sur le capot, la neige perlant au bout de ses cils et dans ses cheveux, grelottant de froid dans son léger manteau, tapant du pied dans la couche molle au sol. Enervé contre son imprudence double, triple même : avoir voulu repartir malgré la neige, s'être égaré dans des routes désertes et ne pas avoir prévu de quoi changer le pneu... Enervé contre Hyde aussi, qui lui criait dessus comme si ça allait faire apparaître une roue de secours et un cric devant eux comme par magie ! Comme s'il ne s'en voulait déjà pas assez... Le petit androgyne resté à l'intérieur ouvrit la porte, se prenant du même coup le vent glacial et la neige en pleine figure :

_Ah merde, saloperie de neige à la con, c'est froid !... Tet-chan, viens ! Tu vas finir congelé !_

_Ouais ouais, on arrive... _grogna l'autre en reprenant sa place au volant.

Ils refermèrent les portières une fois assis, frissonnant. Montant la fermeture éclair de sa veste au maximum, Hyde respira un bon coup et lança enfin :

_Bon... On est bloqués ici._

_Finement déduit... _lança sarcastiquement le bassiste en tapotant nerveusement son volant du bout des doigts.

_Tais-toi ! _somma immédiatement Hyde en le pointant du doigt. _Je fais le point et après, je te tue._

_Ok ok, fais le point..._

_On ne peut pas repartir. Pas question non plus de s'aventurer je ne sais où à pied, alors qu'il fait déjà si sombre..._

_Ca ouais, c'est un coup à geler sur place. C'est la Sibérie par ici ! _S'écria Tetsu en se frottant les mains, déjà frileux de nature.

_N'exagère pas, quand même... _lâcha le petit chanteur en haussant les épaules. _Et pour parachever le tout, y a pas de réseau, impossible de joindre qui que ce soit... A notre époque, pas de réseau ! _Acheva-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

_Donc on va crever ici, dans ma vieille voiture ?_

_Enfin Tet-chan, arrête son cinéma 5 minutes !_ s'écria Hyde. _Au pire, quelqu'un finira bien par passer, ou la neige s'arrêtera de tomber avant et on pourra sortir..._

_Pas avant demain._

_Bon et bien on va passer la nuit ici... _

_... Dans un endroit désert... Avec la neige dehors... Sans manger... _lâcha Tetsu les yeux dans le vague.

_... et les loups._

_Les loups ?? _s'écria soudainement Tetsu.

Hyde éclata de rire, sans doute était-ce autant l'énervement qui retombait que le côté un peu trouillard de Tetsu. Ca faisait du bien, tiens. Il était détendu, tout d'un coup. Après tout, c'était comique, non ? Etre coinçé à quelques kilomètres à peine de la capitale, comme deux imbéciles... C'était marrant, en fin de compte. Et le fait de faire enrager Tetsu était irrésistible, le leader étant une proie facile.

_Tet-chan, panique pas,_ dit-il enfin. _Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? La seule grosse bête ici, c'est toi._

_Ca c'est malin alors..._

_Allez, détends-toi... Ca pourrait être pire._

_Pire ? _Fit Tetsu en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. _Vas-y, dis-moi un peu comment ?_

_Ben on pourrait... Ah ! Imagines que tu sois bloqué comme ça avec un con ! C'est l'enfer, ça ! Nous au moins, on s'adore ! _Lâcha Hyde avec un sourire radieux.

Sur le coup, Tetsu fut tenté de répondre que depuis leur immobilisation, ils s'étaient surtout bien cherchés, bien chamaillés... Et puis finalement, la bonne humeur de Hyde devait être contagieuse, tout comme son sourire pareil à celui d'un gamin qui part à l'aventure... Tetsu trouvait la situation drôle aussi, quand on y repensait...

_Ah, c'est toi qui a raison, tiens... _finit par dire le bassiste en souriant. _C'est juste que..._

_... Tu détestes quand les choses échappent à ton contrôle, je sais_, termina Hyde avec un clin d'oeil. _Je commence à te connaître, tu sais._

Ils commencèrent à discuter, jetant de temps à autres un oeil dehors, pour constater que loin de se calmer, la neige tombait régulièrement, avec la même force que depuis des heures maintenant. Et il commençait à faire vraiment frisquet, là. Rationnant ses cigarettes, Hyde se servait de la chaleur de la flamme de son briquet pour les contenter, n'ayant rien de mieux sous le coude.

_T'as froid, Tet-chan..._

_Pas toi ? _Demanda le leader en remontant son col.

_Si, mais moins que toi j'ai l'impression... Tes lèvres sont toutes violettes._

_Je dois pas être fait pour la vie d'aventurier, après tout... _dit Tetsu avec un petit rire. _Et puis, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, tu l'as dit..._

_Peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se taper une pneumonie... J'ai une idée !_

_Quoi ça ?_

_On va abaisser la banquette arrière de façon à avoir un grand espace, avec le coffre. Tout façon, on est partis pour y passer la nuit, alors autant qu'on soit bien... Et puis tu as des couvertures au fond, on va s'enrouler dedans._

_Et tu projettes pas de nous construire un igloo, des fois ? _Demanda Tetsu sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Ah t'es con... Et m'aides pas, surtout ! _lâcha le chanteur qui s'était retourné, à genoux sur son siège, pour gagner la banquette arrière.

Après quelques secondes à la chercher à tâton, il finit par trouver la manette et abaissa la banquette. Il trouva bien deux plaids au bout du coffre, certes pas très propres mais franchement, l'heure n'était plus au raffinement. En un rien de temps, Hyde se calla la tête sur la banquette couchée, les jambes étendues, la couverture sur lui.

_Et alors, tu prends racine ?_ Lança-t-il à Tetsu, resté au volant.

_Tu vas rire... _répondit-il, visiblement l'air ennuyé.

_Vas-y, je me tiens déjà les côtes..._

_Tu te souviens, en partant, Hideo-kun m'a donné un paquet pour me remercier de l'avoir dépanné l'autre fois..._

_Moui ? Et... ?_

_Ben c'est un saké assez bon, assez fort... _

_Sérieusement ? _S'écria Hyde en se redressant. _J'y crois pas, on serait morts gelés avec du saké dans la voiture ! Ah t'es bon, toi !_

_Mais comment je pouvais savoir ?_ S'excusa Tetsu.

_Ah ben oui, vu la forme, ça pouvait aussi bien être un livre, hein... _lâcha Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_Si t'insistes, t'en auras pas tu sais..._

_Et susceptible en plus. Allez va, je rigole..._ lâcha Hyde en lui volant la bouteille pour l'entamer. _Et ben c'est du bon en plus, il s'est pas fichu de toi ! _

Et la bouteille passa de l'un à l'autre, représentant un peu la promesse de ne pas s'ennuyer et d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Le précieux liquide leur brûla rapidement la gorge, vu le degré d'alcool contenu dedans, ajouté au fait qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé. Question chaleur, c'était gagné. Limite si les couvertures n'étaient pas de trop, maintenant... Par contre, Tetsu commençait à ne plus y voir très clair et Hyde n'osait bouger, étant sûr de s'écrouler. Au bout d'un moment, Hyde tenta une expérience. Se redresser, accroupit dans le coffre, les bras à l'horizontale. Tetsu se concentra pour son propre défi : voir Hyde tout seul, et non pas en double. Finalement le chanteur s'écroula, mort de rire, avant de se remettre assis, bien calé contre la paroi :

_Ohlala je crois... Je crois que je suis ivre..._

_Ca... _soupira Tetsu qui visait au milieu des deux Hyde qu'il voyait, pour être sûr de le toucher du regard.

Hyde éclata soudainement de rire, en pleurant presque. Intrigué, le bassiste se pencha et chuchota, sans savoir pourquoi :

_Ben pourquoi tu ris ?_

_Si on m'avait dit que je me taperai une cuite au fond du coffre de ta voiture..._

Tetsu éclata de rire à son tour. C'est vrai que c'était fort, quand même. Et puis Hyde se calma et repris une gorgée, grimaçant après coup. Soudain, il se mis sur les genoux, assis sur ses pieds et commença à fixer le bassiste, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Tetsu faillit lui demander quoi, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Hyde s'était avancé et l'avait embrassé sans cérémonie.

_M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ s'écria le bassiste, qui sentit la tête lui tourner davantage.

_J'en sais rien... _lâcha Hyde, frustré de ne pas avoir pu poursuivre.

_Comment ça 't'en sais rien' ? Depuis quand tu m'embrasses ?_

_Depuis que ça me traverse l'esprit. Et c'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive, Tet-chan… _se défendit Hyde.

… _D'accord… _répondit le bassiste, un peu déstabilisé,_ mais c'était du fan service…_

Un point pour lui. Mais il était énervant, à toujours vouloir trouver un sens à tout. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours tout expliquer, à la fin ? Hyde avait un de ces mal de tête, en plus. Il en avait envie, point final. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce la situation ? L'alcool ? Il s'en foutait un peu, puisque ça lui semblait plutôt logique, finalement.

_Et ben t'as qu'à faire comme si, là._

_Non mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je suis plus saoul que toi et pourtant on dirait pas._

_Réfléchis Tet-chan : y a que nous, là… Personne ne saura au courant…. _Risqua Hyde en se rapprochant.

_Au courant de quoi ?_

_De ce qui va se passer._

_Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_

En guise de réponse, le chanteur se pencha en avant et lécha ses lèvres avidement, après lui avoir lancé un regard des plus ténébreux. Le pauvre Tetsu eut chaud, vraiment chaud... Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Hyde recula et le regarda en souriant.

_M… Mais…_ lâcha le bassiste qui sentait son cœur accélérer la cadence et sa résistance s'amoindrir.

_T'en as autant envie que moi, alors ne réfléchis pas… _lança Hyde en soufflant dans son cou, le faisant frémir.

Le cerveau de Tetsu se mis en veille quand il sentit ce souffle brûlant sur sa peau. Il avait l'esprit complètement enbrûmé, et il était bien incapable de raisonner. Mais alors il s'en foutait à un point... Il se sentit pris d'une énorme vague de chaleur et il resta focalisé sur un point : les lèvres de Hyde, si douces, parfaitement dessinées et fines. Il voulait les sentir encore. Les cueillir comme un fruit bien mûr. Les goûter pour se rassasier.

_Je... Je ne... suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… _s'entendit-il dire, uniquement pour voir si Hyde le faisait marcher.

- _Tu serais très crédible si tu ne me regardais pas exactement comme je te regarde en ce moment..._ sussura Hyde. _Tet-chan, arrête de réfléchir, juste une soirée dans ta vie… _

_Je suis pas encore assez ivre pour ça..._ lâcha Tetsu en se penchant pour trouver ses lèvres.

Mais le chanteur esquiva, rendu espiègle par l'alcool, prenant son temps pour le faire mariner. Il lui tendit la bouteille après avoir passé délicatement son pouce sur ses lèvres.

_Et bien bois encore. Tu résistes pour rien, en plus... Ca se voit, que tu as envie de moi._

_Tu me parais bien prétentieux,_ fit Tetsu en lui repassant la bouteille presque vide.

_Réaliste. Me dis pas que t'y as jamais pensé ?_

Ce furent là ses dernières paroles. Tetsu ne voulait plus se contenter d'y penser, oui. Complètement focalisé sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis ainsi que sur son regard rendu brillant par l'ivresse, il envoyant le dernier reste de lucidité dont il disposait, aux oubliettes. Il se jeta -au sens propre du terme- sur le petit chanteur qui s'affala à moitié sur la banquette pliée, l'embrassant à l'étouffer.

_J'en étais sûr... _murmura Hyde avec un air victorieux.

_Parle pas... Tu as toujours trop parlé... _lâcha Tetsu en lui ôtant son manteau.

Puis ce fut le tour de son pull. Le tee-shirt ne résista pas bien longtemps aux assauts d'un bassiste complètement ivre et rendu excité par le côté, il faut bien le dire, très allumeur de Hyde. Il embrassa son cou, puis descendit sur son torse, chassant dès qu'elle faisait son apparition, la moindre pensée du style : _'mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ton ami, non ?'_. A force de descendre, il eut une idée qu'il jugea ingénieuse et s'empressa de mettre en pratique. Il joua de sa bouche avec le piercing de Hyde, cette petite perle cachée au creux de son nombril. La chaleur s'empara de Hyde à ce contact nouveau, créant un curieux contraste avec le froid ambiant. Il était très excitant de sentir Tetsu s'amuser ainsi, d'autant que ça n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de personne. Et puis... Entendre la respiration saccadée de Tetsu commençait à lui faire de l'effet... Bien que l'espace d'un instant, il eu un doute sur le bien fondé de ce qu'il faisait, c'était tellement intéressant qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir vu la fin... Quand le bassiste remonta à son niveau, il décida qu'il était bien trop habillé encore ; il entreprit donc de le défaire de ses vêtements trop gênants, et de promener ses mains un peu partout sur lui, se sentant d'humeur joueuse. Il mordilla son nez, son oreille, et fit ensuite exprès d'éviter les lèvres d'un Tetsu qui n'en pouvait décidemment plus. Sans plus de cérémonies, le bassiste se plaça au-dessus de lui, plongeant la tête dans son cou, et comprenant aux mains qui se crispaient dans son dos, qu'il était plusque temps. Hyde leva et plia légèrement les jambes et bientôt, il put sentir Tetsu aller et venir en lui, haletant, suffoquant presque. Le cadre, l'atmosphère... C'était la situation la plus excitante qu'ils aient jamais vécu. Sans tenir compte en plus, du fait qu'ils étaient censés n'être qu'amis. L'alcool avait totalement fait son oeuvre, leur mettant à tous deux la tête dans du coton, incapable de réfléchir, juste de ressentir. Et ce qu'ils sentaient, c'était que c'était bon. Très bon. Les cris poussés par Hyde, ses mains qui égratignaient légèrement les bras ou épaules du bassiste, attestaient du plaisir qu'il prenait. Malgré le froid sec à l'extérieur, ils avaient bien assez chaud, à moitié couchés et enroulés dans les vieux plaids, l'agitation aidant. Oui, c'était vraiment la situation la plus excitante que Hyde ait connu, le bassiste s'étant totalement lâché et libéré de son flegme habituel, devenant par là-même un peu sauvage... Tetsu commençait d'ailleurs à sentir la tête lui tourner, l'ivresse sans doute... Il accéléra le mouvement, n'entendant plus que les cris échappés par Hyde qui lui mordillait tout centimètre de peau qui passait à sa portée et quand le chanteur agrippa ses fesses comme pour lesentir un peu plus, il eut une montée de chaleur impressionnante. Quelques instants plus tard, ayant atteint le maximum, il retomba en douceur aux côtés d'un Hyde haletant et tremblotant, qui ramena la couverture sur eux en fixant le plafond de la voiture, essayant de lutter vainement contre le sommeil...


	2. S'amuser

**Ce qui, à la base, devait être un délire, juste un one-shot, pourrait bien se transformer en petite fic, puisqu'on m'a balancé plein d'idées rigolotes que je vais m'efforcer d'appliquer :)... En attendant, voici un pitit chapitre de transition**

Hyde tapotait du pied sur le sol, assis au bord du lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait encore mal à la tête... Quelle gueule de bois, quelle barre au milieu du front ! Dieu merci, il se souvenait de chaque détail de la veille. Il avait bien dormi, enroulé dans la couverture, jusqu'à ce que le froid ne le réveille... Et le lendemain, sans mot dire, ils s'étaient rhabillés et avaient suivi le chemin jusqu'à la ville, la neige ayant enfin daigné cesser. Pas de gêne, pourtant ç'aurait été normal... Pas d'incompréhension... Des regrets ? Encore moins. Tout le long du trajet, ils marchaient côte à côte en silence, sans doute encore pris dans les vapeurs de l'alcool... et se jetant sans arrêt des petits coups d'oeil et des petits sourires qui auraient sans doute été indéchiffrables pour d'autres personnes... Pas besoin d'en parler, après tout. Ils se sentaient plutôt bien, étrangement gais... Ca avait pris du temps, d'aller jusqu'à un garage, de revenir changer la roue, se dégager de la neige en train de fondre, puis repartir... Tetsu avait déposé Hyde non loin de chez lui, ayant pour programme de cuver tranquillement chez lui avant de gagner l'avion qui les mènerait à l'autre bout du pays en fin d'après-midi. Tetsu ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler les 2-3 nuits prévues à l'hôtel, les journées passées à flaner, et le concert d'ici quelques jours, avant de se remettre à la conception d'un nouvel album une fois de retour sur Tokyo. Le chanteur acquiesça, et le silence se poursuivit de nouveau. Hyde, voulant briser un silence certes pas pesant mais chargé de non-dits pourtant éloquents, attrapa la bouteille vide, qui roulait sous ses pieds avant d'ouvrir la portière pour descendre :

_Je la garde ? En souvenir... _fit-il avec un clin d'oeil discret.

_Crois-tu qu'elle ait tout fait ?_ Demanda Tetsu avec un sourire à la fois taquin et énigmatique.

Ca... elle avait donné du courage et le zeste de folie nécessaire, oui... Mais pour le reste, difficile à dire... Et franchement, pourquoi y penser ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser porter par les évènements ? se disait Hyde. Alors Tetsu, toujours les mains sur le volant, se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord étonné, Hyde sourit :

_Sans alcool, en plus ?... Tet-chan se lâche... _chantonna-t-il.

_Moque-toi... _murmura Tetsu, faussement vexé.

_Ja-mais._

Tetsu le considéra un instant. Encore une toute petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait : _'tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques, là, à te comporter comme si tu étais... Je ne dis pas que c'était une erreur, mais de là à... tu veux quoi ? Tu attends quoi ?'_. Coupant court en se répondant à lui-même qu'il n'attendait rien, mais prenait juste du bon temps, Tetsu lança brusquement :

_On se voit, ce soir ?_

_Ben... Oui... _lâcha Hyde, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion. _Et puis on risque de se voir encore un moment, on loge au même étage du même hôtel et puis..._

_Pas comme ça,_ dit Tetsu en le fixant, très sérieusement.

_Oh... Je vois... _

_Excuse-moi... _balbutia un Tetsu rougissant, encore pas revenu de son audace non préméditée.

_Après le dîner, je sais que Ken a prévu de voir un copain à lui qui vit là-bas... _lança Hyde en souriant. _Bizarrement, moi je sens que je tomberai de sommeil..._

_Et moi, il se peut que j'ai du travail à terminer... _acheva Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Sortant de la voiture, Hyde se pencha, appuyé sur la portière :

_Tu ne sais absolument pas dans quoi tu t'embarques..._

_Comme si tu en avais une idée, toi..._

_Aucune. Et je trouve ça bien plus drôle ! _lâcha Hyde avant de claquer la portière.

Voilà comment ça avait commencé. Il s'était reposé tout l'après-midi, avait rapidement fait ses bagages, rejoint les autres à l'aéroport... et en un clin d'oeil, il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre, dans ce charmant hôtel, à attendre avec une certaine impatience mélangée d'anxiété la suite des évènements... Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il frissonnait, pouvant presque sentir les caresses sur sa peau, et... Stop, stop, stop ! Il n'aimait pas être pris de court, et l'assurance apparente du bassiste, plus tôt dans la journée, l'avait déstabilisé, même s'il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître... De même qu'il s'attendait à une gêne, voire des excuses, pourquoi pas... Un affolement... Et rien. Le bassiste semblait juste satisfait. Comme lui, au fond. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il décida pour une fois d'arrêter de penser, et de prendre tout ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner, si ça pouvait lui procurer du plaisir et un peu de bonheur... Il fit un bond en entendant toquer à la porte.

_Oui ?_

Une grande silhouette, les cheveux mal coiffés et la clope au bec, passa sa tête dans l'entrabaillement de la porte :

_Tu viens manger ?_

Hyde sourit.

_Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Ken-chan..._

_Ca va toi ? T'as une petite mine..._

_On appelle ça un lendemain de cuite_, corrigea Hyde.

_Ah ben oui, je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part... Probablement dans mon miroir, et plus d'une fois ! _Lança le guitariste en éclatant de rire.

_Ca, j'en doute pas... _lâcha le petit chanteur en s'étirant paresseusement.

Durant le repas, pris par les 4 musiciens à une table en retrait, il se produisit une sorte d'excitation, semblable à celle qu'ils ressentaient toujours à l'approche d'un concert. Les discussions étaient animées, s'enchaînaient sans rapport apparent... Même Yukki, pourtant discret, prenait part à l'élan général. Personne ne remarqua que sous la table, un pied alla à plusieurs reprises effleurer légèrement un autre, situé en face de lui... Ni un regard en défier un autre avec espièglerie, de temps à autre.. Ca, certains s'amusaient bien... Faisant ainsi grandir leur impatience. Ou insouciance, c'est selon. Arrivés au dessert, c'était réglé comme du papier à musique : Ken lança joyeusement :

_Bon, je vais voir mon pote, on doit se retrouver à quelques rues d'ici... Je vous embarque ?_

_Merci, non... Je suis crevé... _dit Hyde le plus naturellement du monde.

Ayant subtilement manoeuvré en lui ayant fait comprendre plus tôt qu'il s'était saoulé la veille, Ken n'insista pas davantage et ne mis même pas sa parole en doute une seconde. Jolie manoeuvre. Le regard du guitariste se porta à sa droite, et le bassiste enchaîna en esquissant un sourire désolé :

_Demain, promis... Là, j'ai encore des choses à faire..._

_Tu bosses trop, _soupira Ken. _Yukki, je peux compter sur ton soutien ?_

_Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça... Mais oui, je suis de la partie,_ fit le batteur avec un sourire.

_Bon et bien messieurs,_ fit Ken en esquissant une révérence exagérée, _bien le bonsoir, et à demain._

Yukki remonta prendre quelques affaires, précédé par un Hyde qui jouait à merveille son rôle du type qui s'apprête à se glisser sous la couette pour un bon sommeil réparateur. Le chanteur se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras croisés sous la nuque, fixant le plafond. Ca l'avait bien amusé, tout ça... Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi guilleret ? Dire que c'était son leader et meilleur ami qui en était la cause... Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, conclue-t-il en lui-même, n'ayant guère envie de se plonger dans une bonne introspection... Il attendit quelques minutes, et jugeant que c'était assez, il sortit dans le couloir et pris sur sa gauche, frappant à la porte.


	3. Interruption

Troisième chapitre

**Troisième chapitre, j'adopte un rythme de croisière :D... J'en connais une ou deux qui vont être frustrées :D**

_Oui ? _Fit la voix bien connue du bassiste, depuis l'intérieur.

_C'est moi..._

_Entre,_ dit-il d'un ton sur lequel Hyde devinait qu'il souriait.

Le petit androgyne abaissa la poignée et entra, refermant vite la porte derrière lui. Il avait en effet aperçu du monde dans le couloir et ne désirait pas être reconnu ni être monopolisé pour d'éventuels autographes... Pas maintenant. Tetsu était assis en tailleur sur son lit, des feuilles posées à plat devant lui.

_J'y crois pas... Tu travailles réellement ? _Demanda Hyde mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

_Ben... Oui._

_Et bien peut-être que je vais vraiment aller dormir, alors... _murmura le chanteur avec un petit sourire, faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.

_J'ai compris... Tiens regarde, y a plus rien !_ Lança précipitamment Tetsu après avoir ramassé et planqué ses feuilles dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Le chanteur s'approcha en souriant, et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, comme à leur habitude lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer une soirée ensemble à discuter... Il pris un instant pour le détailler. Il devait être très tordu, mais... Il en venait presque à trouver bizarre le fait que tout soit aussi naturel et surtout, aussi tacite. N'importe qui aurait été gêné ou au moins, aurait voulu clarifier la situation ! Eux n'y pensaient pas, se contentant de se distraire... Hyde s'amusait bien et avait trouvé le partenaire de jeu idéal pour ça : quelqu'un qui le connaîssait sans doute par coeur, qui le comprenait, qu'il aimait beaucoup, en qui il avait confiance, et avec qui ça collait sur bien des plans... Et la cerise sur le gâteau : aucune attache, aucune obligation. Ils passaient le temps et se délectaient de l'excitation du jeu qui s'était installé entre eux sans crier gare. Hyde était sûr que Tetsu pensait comme lui.

_J'ai bien l'intention de me venger, tu sais..._ dit-il enfin.

_Te venger ? ... De quoi ?_ Demanda Tetsu, étonné.

_De ce moment au repas, où Ken me parlait et où tu me faisais des sourires à croquer en t'assurant bien que je sois le seul à le remarquer... Je ne savais plus où fixer mon attention pour écouter ce que Ken-chan me disait... _expliqua Hyde en posant sa main l'air de rien sur le genou de son ami.

_Ce n'était que des sourires innocents..._

_Mais bien sûr... _murmura le chanteur en promenant sa main sur la cuisse de Tetsu.

Un Tetsu qui fixait cette main qui l'effleurait, maudissant son jean d'être trop épais et de lui ôter la moitié des bienheureuses sensations... Quand il releva la tête pour fixer Hyde, il compris immédiatement d'où viendrait le danger. Et à l'avenir, cela se vérifierait à chaque fois, sans exception. C'était ses yeux. Le regard de Hyde était plus excitant et équivoque que n'importe quel geste, si sensuel fut-il. C'était un regard charmeur, envoûtant, un brin allumeur et en même temps si innocent... _'Si quelqu'un a le truc pour y résister, qu'il me donne la recette !'_, se dit Tetsu en se perdant complètement dans les yeux qui le fixaient.

_C'est que j'ai eu un bon professeur... _dit-il enfin en souriant à son tour.

_Un garçon merveilleux, je suis sûr... _fit Hyde sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Ah, un type qui n'engendre pas la monotonie, au moins..._

_Et où est-il, ce brave garçon ? _Lança le chanteur en le dévorant des yeux, continuant sa progression et rapprochant son visage.

_Qui sait ? J'attends qu'il arrive... _fit Tetsu en reculant légèrement la tête, prouvant ainsi que lui aussi avait du charme et de la malice et comptait bien s'en servir.

_Je comprends pas que tu sois encore habillé... _lâcha Hyde qui n'en pouvait plus.

Immédiatement, il franchit l'espace les séparant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, curieusement grisé par l'électricité ambiante, depuis plus de 5 minutes. Mais il délaissa vite ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, ne tardant pas à le faire plier : le bassiste s'allongea, Hyde légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne laissait guère de place au doute quant à ses intentions. Et après une soirée pareille, où le bassiste l'avait cherché plus d'une fois, il en perdait la tête ! Imaginez alors sa frustration quand une voix légèrement nasillarde se fit entendre du couloir, suivie d'une main qui frappa à la porte de la chambre :

_Tetsu ? T'es là, vieux ?_

D'abord, Tetsu n'était plus là, non. Il avait pris place à bord d'un petit nuage qui voguait allégrement vers un ciel prometteur, un grand soleil à l'horizon... Quoique c'était plutôt des étoiles, ces choses qui lui embrumaient l'esprit... Les joues rouges et les mains baladeuses, ce n'est qu'au deuxième appel qu'il retrouva assez de matière grise pour comprendre :

_Ken-chan..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Ah non, moi c'est Hyde_, répondit l'autre, amusé.

Tetsu éclata de rire, malheureusement assez fort pour que le guitariste l'entende et le fasse savoir :

_T'es là ? Ben ouvres !_

_Merde... Quel con je fais..._ fit Tetsu en se mordant la lèvre. _On fait quoi ?_

Avec un petit soupir de déception, Hyde se décida à quitter à regret ses bras et son cou, et se redressa. De toute évidence, c'était certainement foutu. C'était aussi bien, peut-être. C'était peut-être trop risqué, ici ? Mieux valait attendre de rentrer chez eux, là où ils seraient plus tranquilles... Décidant de le prendre bien, il fit un clin d'oeil au bassiste :

_On se calme et on la joue naturel. On va pas l'inviter à se joindre à nous, non ?_

_Euh... Nan ! Nan, sans façon, merci !_ Dit Tetsu avec une grimace.

_C'est pas sympa pour lui, je te ferai remarquer..._ lâcha Hyde en riant.

_Oh, mais t'as bien compris ce que je... Mais arrête !_ s'interrompit le bassiste. _On n'a pas le temps de discuter de ça, il attend ! J'arrive, Ken-chan, j'arrive ! _lança-t-il plus fort en sautant sur le sol.

_Oui c'est ça, arrive..._ dit Hyde avec un oeil rieur. _Mais rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon d'abord._

Tetsu soupira en tâchant de se rendre rapidement présentable, complètement frustré et ayant une folle envie de tordre le cou à son guitariste qu'il adorait, certes, mais bon…

_Si on se fait pas capter, on aura une chance de... _commença-t-il en soupirant de plus belle.

_De... ? Choisis tes termes, dis..._ répliqua Hyde en riant de nouveau.

Tetsu leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire_ 'c'est malin…'_. Se trouvant bien, il se dirigea assurément vers l'entrée, confiant. Hyde le rattrapa avant.

_Quoi ?_ demanda le bassiste.

_Un bisou,_ répondit simplement le chanteur.

Si Tetsu avait été une adolescente fleur bleue, il se serait sûrement mis à hurler 'trop mignon !', tant Hyde était irrésistible avec sa bouille d'enfant boudeur qui réclame son baiser en tirant sur la manche de sa veste. Il était redoutable, ça, le bassiste en était convaincu.

_Comment ça ? Maintenant ?_

_Non, dans 15 jours... Oui, maintenant ! Et un fameux, pour compenser la cruelle déception dont je suis victime !_

Etouffant un rire, Tetsu plaça sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, le surprenant un peu. Puis, murmurant aussi bas que possible, il dit :

_Que ça t'aide à tenir… Bien que si jamais tu es comme moi, tu croules sous la frustration, actuellement._

_C'est rien de le dire. _

Tetsu se détacha à regret, allant enfin ouvrir au guitariste patient.

_Ah ben quand même ! _lança-t-il. _Tu as un 35 pièces ou quoi ? T'en as mis, un temps !_

_Désolé… _s'excusa Tetsu.

_Ah ben t'es là toi ?_ fit Ken en apercevant Hyde. _T'étais pas fatigué ?_

_Si si, mais… _commença Hyde en jetant un regard à la dérobée au leader. _Tu sais comme est Tet-chan… Il m'a appelé pour parler boulot et j'ai dû m'y coller…_

_T'es un vrai tyran, toi… _fit Ken en haussant un sourcil.

Le leader ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne put que constater l'air triomphant et satisfait de Hyde. C'était pas sympa du tout, ça, comme si c'était lui qui avait sonné Ken pour qu'il vienne interrompre ce qui promettait d'être un super moment... '_Tu me paieras ça', _pensa-t-il.

_Au fait,_ repris Hyde à l'attention de leur ami, _comment ça se fait que tu sois là alors que tu viens de partir ?_

_Mon pote a eu un empêchement. Donc avec Yukki, on s'est dit qu'il serait plus simple de piccoler ici, en vidant nos mini-bars respectifs ! Ca vous dit ?_

Ca, pour ce genre de choses, ils ne manquaient pas de ressource... Ken n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre par une annulation à la dernière minute. Ca fit sourire Tetsu, d'ailleurs... Bon et bien, pourquoi pas ? Le chanteur et le bassiste acquiescèrent et puisque trois d'entre eux étaient déjà là, autant commencer par le frigo de Tetsu ! Ken alla chercher Yukki, leur laissant aéinsi le champ libre deux minutes. C'est plus qu'il n'en fallait à Hyde pour tenter une attaque en piqué... Attaque que le bassiste suspendit d'un geste de la main, un sourire sadique sur le visage :

_Ah non mon vieux... Tu m'as bien fait passer pour un bourreau de travail... Maintenant, il va falloir t'habituer au fait que je suis rancunier._

_D'abord Tet-chan, tu __es__ bel et bien un bourreau de travail... Et la rancune, tu ne connais pas ce mot, _tenta Hyde. _Tu es juste mesquin._

_Oui._

_Et tu en es fier ? _Continua le chanteur en riant.

_Complètement, _répondit Tetsu, s'amusant toujours.

_Même pas un petit remord ?_

_Pas le moindre._

_Je peux t'embrasser ? _Tenta Hyde, de son plus beau sourire enjôleur.

_Tu en as vraiment envie ?_

_Oh que oui ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

_Et bien non._

_Toi alors... _bouda Hyde. _Faudra pas te plaindre la prochaine fois... Tu vas souffrir._

_Des promesses, toujours des promesses... _acheva Tetsu en souriant toujours sadiquement.

Leurs deux amis arrivèrent à ce moment là, empêchant Hyde de répliquer, et sans le savoir, sauvant Tetsu qui n'aurait pu résister encore longtemps... Et le programme fut suivit à la lettre près, quoique l'expérience de Ken aida en la matière et fit gagner du temps : ils passèrent dans chacune des chambres vider le mini-bar, et mirent tout dans une seule, celle de Tetsu, passant ainsi une soirée qui promettait un dur réveil, le genre à assaisonner le café du matin avec de l'aspirine... Ce ne fut pas exactement ce qui était prévu ni pour les uns, et encore moins pour les autres, mais ce fut une soirée des plus sympas néanmoins... Bien que voir Yukki et Ken titubant, porter un Tetsu lui-même ivre mort jusqu'à son lit restera un spectacle mémorable pour Hyde, qui en pleurait de rire, avachit sur le sol. Et le lendemain, il était prévu une journée de repos. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Juste une conférence de presse dans l'après-midi, ce qui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour donner aux caméras l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi frais qu'on pouvait l'être... Pour l'heure, il était tard -ou plutôt, très tôt- et finalement, seul le bassiste était bien installé sur son lit, les trois autres répartis sur le sol ou dans les fauteuils, n'ayant pas eu la force de regagner leurs lits...


	4. Enfin seuls

**Quatrième chapitre, déjà... Bon ben... J'espère que ça convient toujours, que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à écrire :) ...**

Effectivement, la journée suivante fut pénible. Tetsu avait l'impression qu'une armée de batteurs en furie se déchaînait sous son crâne et la moitié de ses phrases étaient accompagnées d'un suppliant _'pas si fort... pitié, ne parlez pas si fort...'_. Hyde était tout mou, chaque geste, même le plus petit, lui demandant un effort considérable. Yukki traînait la désagréable sensation d'un ventre en vrac et d'une bouche pâteuse, qu'aucun aliment incurgité ce jour-là ne purent effacer. Et Ken adopta les lunettes de soleil classiques pour masquer le fait qu'en réalité, même s'il parlait, il gardait les yeux fermés... Un sacré mal de cheveux, se disait-il. Malgré tout, la conférence de presse prévue eut lieu sans accro, chacun prenant sur lui pour paraître à l'aise et bien dans ses baskets. Mais tout de même, quand ils furent libérés de leurs obligations, chacun tourna au café et à l'aspirine en promettant de se coucher tôt le soir venu, ce qu'ils firent. Ainsi défilèrent les quelques jours, qui loin d'être de tout repos, étaient surtout concentrés sur les sorties, fêtes en comité réduit, et récupération le lendemain avant de remettre ça le soir venu. Et après une journée, pour le coup sérieuse, de répétitions ultimes, le concert tant attendu eut lieu. Un chouette concert, plein d'énergie, où le public était toujours réactif et où chacun s'éclatait. Un concert qui était leur dernier avant une période de creux, propice à la création, conception d'un futur album, puis répétitions et enregistrement. C'était une partie tout aussi intéressante du travail, mais là, ils prenaient la dose d'adrénaline nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'au prochain live... Et ce furent 4 musiciens vidés, en sueur et affamés, qui quittèrent la scène en fin de soirée sous les hurlements de la foule. Après un dernier salut, les boissons vitaminées attendaient, les serviettes éponge également et un peu plus loin dans le temps, un bon oreiller et un bon matelas. Il n'y avait rien de plus épuisant qu'un concert. Chacun fonça à sa loge pour une bonne douche, dans l'immédiat. Le bassiste sortit de la penderie de quoi se changer, et se débarassa de ses bracelets, bagues, et autres accessoires gênants, rêvant de sentir l'eau chaude couler entre ses omoplates. Son dos était si douloureux, si tendu... Il se passa la main avec insistance derrière le cou, atteignant au maximum les épaules et le haut du dos, en grimaçant. Ca faisait mal, quand même... Il manqua de se griffer quand une petite tornade déboula sans ménagement dans sa loge, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Jamais fatigué, tout sourire, Hyde était collé contre la porte fermée, un air goguenard sur le visage.

_T'as encore de l'énergie pour courir, toi ? _Demanda Tetsu avec lassitude.

_Et pas que pour courir..._

Incorrigible. Tetsu sourit malgré lui, de l'impatience qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de l'autre, qui tentait vainement de le masquer... Tetsu avait continué sur sa lancée, les jours précédents. Comme ils étaient en permanence avec les autres et que le soir venu, ils étaient trop ivres pour quoi que ce soit, il s'amusait la journée à lui faire des clins d'oeil, des phrases compréhensibles pour lui seul... C'était absolument délirant, de voir Hyde trépigner comme un gamin à qui on refuserait une friandise, l'implorer du regard, ou entrer dans son jeu et le faire mariner à son tour, parfois...

_Sois raisonnable, Doiha-chan_, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre. _Demain, nous serons de retour à Tokyo, alors... Mais là..._

_Non non, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la situation..._ lâcha Hyde en s'approchant. _Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant que je l'ai décidé._

_Et si je veux pas ?_

_J'entends pas... _chantonna Hyde en s'approchant toujours.

Tetsu passa sa main sur son visage encore trempé de sueur, et déglutit. Bon, il rigolait bien, mais malgré tout, Hyde était bien trop séduisant... C'était amusant de jouer comme ça, mais il n'allait pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir se retenir... Il lui caressa la joue doucement, et Hyde eut tôt fait d'emprisonner sa main de la sienne, et de la porter à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux de délice.

_A la bouffe !_ Hurla brusquement la voix de Ken dans le couloir, tandis qu'il toquait à chaque porte depuis le début, en passant.

_Ah non ! Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, c'est pas possible ! _S'écria Hyde avec une telle spontanéité que Tetsu éclata de rire.

Oui, mais non... Il n'allait pas recommencer à rire et à ameuter tout l'étage, si ? Pour le faire taire, le chanteur l'attira rapidement vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ah, c'était mieux. Il ne l'entendait plus. Et puis bon sang, qu'il en avait eu envie. Il avait presque failli en profiter sur scène, entre deux chansons et tandis que les lumières se coupaient un bref instant, avant de se rétracter. Il sentait que Tetsu avait envie d'en placer une, mais pour être franc, ce que le bassiste pouvait bien avoir à dire ne devait pas être très intéressant, comparé à ça... Avant de se laisser aller, il compris que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, et qu'il allait falloir en passer par la sortie, le repas, et tout le cirque jusqu'à l'hôtel... Autant y aller maintenant, ce serait fait et ça éviterait qu'on les retrouve ici dans une position gênante... Il rompit donc le baiser, laissant le bassiste reprendre son souffle.

_Ce soir, une fois rendus à l'hôtel, n'espère pas dormir tout de suite, _dit-il, annonçant ainsi la couleur.

_Voleur de réplique... _murmura Tetsu, amusé.

_Et maintenant, je vais prendre une douche rapidement, je vous rejoindrai... Et si je vois Ken-chan, je jure que je le pends haut et court ! _S'écria Hyde avec un clin d'oeil.

Ledit guitariste déambulait encore dans les couloirs justement, et lorsque Hyde le croisa, il s'arrêta à son niveau :

_Toi... Un jour, quand tu seras avec une fille et que tout marchera comme sur des roulettes... Il se peut que j'ai envie de me mettre à la batterie ou au clairon, à ce moment là précisément !_

Ca fait partie de ces choses que le guitariste ne compris jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il trouva rien à dire à cette menace prononcée dans un éclat de rire, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce qui la justifiait... Il haussa les épaules et continua sa bruyante progression.

Ils allèrent manger un morceau, sentant la fatigue poindre. L'énergie était encore présente, mais c'était celle qui se manifestait quand on tombe de sommeil. Aussi Yukki fut-il le premier à se lever et sortir du restaurant quand Tetsu émit l'idée de rentrer. Le batteur était tellement mal en point qu'il ne songeait qu'à un bon bain bien chaud, chose à laquelle il rêva sur la route les ramenant à l'hôtel. Même Ken rendit les armes et déclara qu'il allait se mettre au lit sans tarder, car demain, un petit voyage les attendait tôt pour rentrer à la capitale. Cette fois, Hyde ne pris même pas la peine de rentrer d'abord dans sa chambre pour en ressortir peu après : il traîna les pieds et quand les portes de Yukki et Ken se refermèrent sur leurs occupants, il fonça directement à la porte la plus proche des escaliers, ayant juste le temps de mettre sa main, surprenant ainsi un bassiste à moitié dans les vappes.

_Tiens, Doiha-chan... _fit le bassiste, faussement étonné de le voir sur ses talons.

_Et oui... Tiens, ça va pas ? _Demanda le chanteur en le voyant passer inlassablement sa main dans son cou.

_Juste un peu tendu... _

_Tu t'es donné à fond ce soir, il faut dire... Viens par là, je vais m'occuper de toi..._ ajouta le chanteur en l'entraînant sur le lit.

_Tu crois quand même pas m'avoir avec un truc aussi gros qu'une maison ? _Sourit Tetsu.

_Je serai super sage, promis,_ fit le petit androgyne en prenant un air aussi innocent que possible.

N'en croyant pas un mot, Tetsu s'assit sur le lit, les mains jointes entre ses genoux, et Hyde se plaça derrière lui, mains sur ses épaules.

_Ce serait plus pratique si tu enlevais ton tee-shirt..._

_Mais bien sûr... _sourit Tetsu, absolument pas dupe.

_Je t'assure. Et puis c'est juste pour te soigner..._

_Quel mauvais menteur..._ lâcha Tetsu en enlevant son tee-shirt malgré tout.

Le petit chanteur commença à masser légèrement ses épaules, étonné de sentir à quel point le bassiste était effectivement tendu. Le fait d'être debout avec un instrument aussi lourd autour de lui ne devait pas faire du bien à son dos... Le bassiste se crispait parfois, mais bientôt il se détendit. Décidément, c'était un talent que Hyde n'avait pas mentionné sur son CV, ça... Il était plutôt doué. Ses petites mains appuyaient avec exactitude sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos, le déliant peu à peu de sa crispation, si bien que le bassiste relâcha toute la tension d'un coup et se sentit soudainement très détendu...

_Ca va ? Ca te fait du bien ?_

_Hmm... Alors là, je crois que je vais te solliciter souvent... _murmura Tetsu les yeux fermés, pas bien loin de la béatitude.

_Héhé... A ton service... _répondit l'autre en déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur sa nuque et dans son cou.

Il écarta les cheveux du bassiste pour pouvoir parcourir ces endroits en toute quiétude, provoquant ainsi des petits frissons chez un leader désarmé.

_J'ai l'impression que tu t'égares... _

_Désolé..._

_Tu ne l'es pas._

_Pas du tout,_ avoua Hyde avec un petit rire.

Bientôt, ses mains passèrent de l'autre côté, sur le torse du bassiste, pinçant légèrement la peau par endroits, caressant son ventre... Et Tetsu crut défaillir, emporté dans une vague de douceur qui lui donna chaud, tout à coup. _'Assez plaisanté'_, pensa-t-il.

_Allez, viens par ici... _murmura-t-il.

Triomphant, Hyde se retint pour ne pas rire et se contenta de répondre sobrement :

_Je te croyais fatigué, désireux d'attendre d'être chez nous, et blabla bla..._

_J'ai changé d'avis._

_Tu n'as jamais été de cet avis, oui._

_Tu ne peux rien prouver... _répondit le bassiste en souriant toujours, n'étant pas décidé à perdre la face.

Hyde le lâcha pour passer devant, un air gourmand sur le visage. Sans explications aucune, il se jeta sur lui, le forçant ainsi à s'allonger, se disant que le moindre guitariste moustachu ou autre qui l'interromperait serait scalpé sur le champ. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, s'attaquant à la fermeture de son jean, content de constater que sa ruse, bien que détectable à 100 mètres, avait fonctionné...

_Doiha-chan... Te voilà bien impatient,_ rétorqua Tetsu d'un oeil rieur.

_Je t'ai vu déambuler sous mon nez depuis des jours, et j'ai été privé de dessert l'autre soir... Alors là, tu vas payer..._

_C'est toi qui est rancunier, en fait ! _S'écria Tetsu, faussement outré.

_Tout à fait !_ Répondit Hyde, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_Malgré tout,_ dit Tetsu le plus sérieusement du monde, _les autres ne sont pas loin et... Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

_La cuisine... Non mais, à ton avis ?_ Rétorqua Hyde en suçotant la peau de son cou pour y déposer sa marque violacée.

Il était en effet venu à bout de la fermeture résistante et avait sans cérémonie, plongé sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, qu'il caressait vigoureusement... Avant de perdre complètement la tête, Tetsu attrapa son tee-shirt pour le lui ôter également, écartant légèrement les jambes pour le laisser oeuvrer à son aise, fermant les yeux de délice. Puis le bassiste profita de ce que Hyde était occupé à lui dévorer le cou pour caresser à son tour son entrejambe, faisant immédiatement haleter un chanteur déjà très excité. Hyde avait à la base prévu de se venger un peu de tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'ici, mais en fait... Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, tant pis si ça donnerait un point d'avance à ce futé de Tetsu, qui avait bien manoeuvré. Sans attendre guère plus longtemps, il le pénétra le plus doucement possible, tentant de se contrôler, et commença ses coups de rein sans tarder. Il avait vraiment trop envie de lui, et se demandait pourquoi ça le prenait maintenant, après toutes ses années passées côte à côte sans jamais rien ressentir de la sorte... D'un coup, d'un seul, c'était venu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le charme du bassiste, son côté séducteur-innocent, ses fossettes, son air mutin qui était à tomber... Comme quoi, ce qui est juste sous son nez, on trouve encore le moyen de le manquer... En plus, il avait le sentiment que loin de remplacer la relation qu'ils avaient toujours eu, ça la complètait merveilleusement. Ils étaient toujours amis par ailleurs, et discutaient toujours de choses et d'autres comme avant... Comme il écartait doucement la frange de Tetsu qui lui tombait sur les yeux, il se dit qu'il était vraiment très craquant, comme ça...

Le bassiste, lui, prenait un plaisir rarement atteint. Sans doute que leur petit jeu les avait frustré et impatienté à tel point que là, il était plus que temps. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps, à ce rythme, mais qu'importe... Il avait envie de lui à tel point que malgré le fait de le sentir aller et venir en lui, l'entendre gémir et le voir, tout simplement, ce n'était pas encore assez. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à être satisfait, à s'en rassasier. Et pourtant, qu'il aimait ça... Il agrippa le bas de son dos pour se coller franchement à lui et bougea en rythme, complètement perdu dans ces gémissements qu'il entendait et reproduisait, en murmurant son nom par moments. Hyde finit par l'emmener à la limite, lui arrachant un cri par la même occasion.

_Tet-chan... _dit-il d'une voix hachée, _on va nous entendre... Retiens-toi..._

_Tu me demandes l'impossible, là..._ lâcha Tetsu en criant de nouveau.

Pour le faire taire, Hyde ralentit et l'embrassa, allant chercher sa langue pour la caresser de la sienne, lui faisant ainsi tourner la tête. Curieuse façon de contraindre quelqu'un au silence, mais efficace, ceci dit... Manquant d'air, Tetsu finit par se séparer de lui, caressant ses bras solides de part et d'autre de lui... Relevant légèrement les jambes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, le bassiste vint de nouveau chercher sa bouche, sentant le moment venu et sûr qu'il allait hurler comme jamais. Effectivement, Hyde plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment où un ultime râle allait retentir dans la pièce. Le chanteur se laissa ensuite tomber à côté de lui et dans un dernier effort, il se retourna sur le dos, posant la main sur son torse pour jouer machinalement avec son pendentif.

_T'as... T'as gagné, cette fois... _articula-t-il péniblement, après plusieurs instants. _Mais... La prochaine fois, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça..._

_Ca a été dur pour moi aussi, tu sais... _répondit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

_Je veux pas le savoir. Demain soir, qu'as-tu de prévu ? _Demanda Hyde en tournant la tête pour le voir, les yeux brillants.

_Hm... Rien, je crois._

_Si, maintenant t'as quelque chose._

S'attendant à une nouvelle boutade, Hyde fut assez surpris de voir Tetsu répondre sérieusement :

_Sois pas en retard._

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, encore pas remis de leurs ébats, puis il remonta le drap sur eux, sentant le sommeil arriver à grands pas. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière, se disant qu'il regagnerait rapidement sa chambre le lendemain matin, avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher...

_Doiha-chan ? _Fit encore la voix du bassiste dans l'obscurité.

_Oui ?_

_Je ne suis pas certain que ça se dise, mais... C'était vraiment très bien._

_Si si, ça se dit... C'est normal, j'suis génial ! _dit le chanteur sur un ton qu'il voulait sérieux.

Tetsu éclata de rire, lui donnant une petite claque pour faire taire cette fausse prétention qu'il savait être une boutade, bien sûr. A tâtons, Hyde trouva son visage et caressa sa joue et ses lèvres, murmurant plus pour lui-même :

_Je sais pas où on va comme ça... Mais on y va, hein..._

_On verra bien..._ lâcha le bassiste, toujours dans son optique 'ne pas penser'.

Cette fois, le sommeil remporta la manche, les emmenant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'une désagréable sonnerie se fasse entendre, des siècles plus tard. Une main -celle de Tetsu-, parcourut de façon incertaine la table de nuit. Il mis la main sur son portable, appuya sur toutes les touches pour le faire taire, sans succès. Efficace, ce satané réveil. Alors il le pris et le jeta à terre, retrouvant ainsi le calme de la chambre. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il sortit la tête de son oreiller, les plis du drap sur la joue, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à décoller et sa valise n'était même pas faite ! Et plus gênant : il y avait son chanteur, nu, dans son lit ! Est-ce qu'il avait fermé la porte de la chambre hier, au fait ?

_Doiha-chan... _murmura-t-il. _Hey, Doiha-chan... Nom de... Réveille-toi..._

_...Hm... Bisou..._

_Non mais... Même en dormant, il pense qu'à ça ! _S'exclama Tetsu, faussement choqué mais réellement en train de craquer.

_'Jour... _murmura enfin le chanteur en émergeant, encore dans les vappes.

_Tetsu, j'entre ! _Fit brusquement la voix de Ken, joignant le geste à la parole.

Non, elle n'était pas fermée, la porte... Hyde eut juste le temps de rabattre la couverture sur lui et de se faire le plus plat possible, maugréant intérieurement le ciel de lui imposer un réveil agité.

_Ken-chan ! _S'écria Tetsu,_ frappes avant d'entrer !_

_T'es à labourre et Hyde-chan est introuvable ! L'avion va t'attendre indéfiniment, tu crois ?!_

_Depuis quand tu es autant à cheval sur les horaires, toi ?_ Lança Tetsu en haussant un sourcil pas convaincu.

_Je ne le suis pas, _fit Ken en éclatant de rire. _Mais j'adore t'embêter !_

Il regagna la porte, satisfait de ses chamailleries, et se retourna, pour lancer avec un clin d'oeil :

_Elle est mignonne, j'espère..._

_Qui ça ?_ Demanda Tetsu.

_La personne qui se planque sous tes couvertures..._ lâcha Ken, à qui rien n'échappait.

Un grand sourire collé sur le visage, le guitariste sortit enfin, laissant Tetsu mort de honte et les joues rouge, assis comme un ahuri dans son lit. La tête de Hyde passa par-dessus le drap, une fois la porte fermée.

_Ben... Tu vas gagner des points dans son estime, à passer pour un tombeur comme ça..._ fit-il en souriant.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne... _dit Tetsu en souriant à la vue de la bouille endormie du chanteur.

_Ah c'est fin, ça... Bon je t'emprunte ça !_ dit-il en sortant, enroulé dans le drap.

Il ramassa à la hâte ses vêtements, prêt à faire sa valise en un temps record. Il vola un baiser à son amant et sortit après un coup d'oeil jeté de chaque côté du couloir et un _'vivement ce soir !'_ lancé à un bassiste qui acquiesça spontanément.


	5. Sur le grill

**Chapitre 5, déjà ? Et ben... J'espère ne perdre personne en cours de route; merci de me suivre en tout cas :)**

Durant le trajet, certains somnolaient, d'autres dormaient franchement. Une partie de cartes était en cours depuis de longues minutes, et rien n'avançait, plus personne n'étant motivé... Inutile de dire qu'il fallut une bonne dose de savoir vivre à Ken pour ne pas poser immédiatement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin. Question qu'il finit par laisser échapper, n'y tenant vraiment plus :

_Alors,_ demanda-t-il à l'adresse du leader_, qui c'était ?_

_Qui ça ? _fit Tetsu de son plus bel air idiot.

_Le type qu'on a croisé dans la rue au loin tout à l'heure… Cette personne, ce matin, crétin !_

_Mais y avait personne_...tenta Tetsu, sachant pertinemment que ça ne passera pas.

_Prends-moi pour un con, j'adore… _lâcha Ken en haussant les épaules. _Allez, y a pas de honte, au contraire !_

_Au contraire ? _demanda le leader sans comprendre.

_Ben oui, je pensais te voir un jour rentrer dans les ordres ! Tu es toujours si sérieux, à repousser toutes propositions ! Je commençais à craindre pour ta santé, quand même ! _s'écria Ken avec cette franchise qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Tetsu éclata de rire franchement. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'on le voyait ? Image peu flatteuse… Mais pas complètement fausse, ceci dit. Enfin… Ca, c'était avant. Avant que son esprit et ses soirées ne soient bien occupés par un petit être qui prenait son plus bel air innocent à côté de lui, et qui tenait l'instrument de sa vengeance grâce à Ken… Il sourit intérieurement, légèrement guilleret à l'idée de voir Tetsu sur le grill. En effet, Ken ne lâcha pas le morceau, plus intéressé que jamais :

_Allez… C'était qui ? On était tous ensemble quasiment tout le temps, alors tu as fait très fort pour… Ah, j'y suis ! C'est une personne de l'hôtel ! Une employée ! La petite qui nous a servi l'autre soir ? Je voyais bien comment elle te regardait !_

_Tu dis n'importe quoi…_ bafouilla Tetsu en jetant un regard à la dérobée à Hyde, qui pris le relais.

_Alors comme ça, tu avais une touche et tu ne le disais pas ? _Taquina-t-il.

_Mais rien du tout, il délire !_ s'exclama Tetsu, littéralement cramoisi. _Je ne sais même pas de qui il parle !_

_Ben en tout cas,_ fit Ken pensivement, _elle, elle t'avait bien repéré… Mais bon toi, tu ne t'aperçois ça jamais de ça, tant que la fille ne se plante pas devant ton nez avec insistance… Et encore… Mais bref ! Qui c'est, alors ?_

_Mais ça ne te regarde pas, enfin ! _s'exclama Tetsu. _Yukki, à l'aide !_

Le batteur silencieux, jouant machinalement avec ses cartes encore en main, suivait toute la scène d'un œil neutre, compatissant avec un pauvre Tetsu bien mal barré… Il se pencha en avant après s'être étiré et murmura tranquillement :

_Je sens que tu me vois comme une belle bouée de sauvetage, là ? Mais… Non, désolé._

_Yukki ! _S'exclama Tetsu.

_Désolé_, fit le batteur en riant, _j'ai absolument rien contre toi, mais pour une fois que Ken-chan me lâche les baskets… Chacun pour soi, vieux_ !

_T'es pas solidaire… _bouda Tetsu.

_Allez… _fit le batteur avec un clin d'œil. _Et puis pour être très franc, je suis curieux, moi aussi. Je me fous de savoir qui c'est et ce que tu fabriques, c'est ta vie, après tout… Je suis juste content pour toi. Rends-toi compte : tu avais une vie affective à peu près_ _aussi déserte que la mienne… C'est te dire l'étendue des dégâts ! _poursuivit-il en riant. _Quel que soit l'endroit où ça te mène, je suis juste content que tu prennes un peu de bon temps… Tu es plus détendu, ces temps-ci, plus souriant et rieur… Ca fait plaisir à voir._

Cette fois, le pauvre Tetsu eut chaud, vraiment chaud… C'était gênant, de balancer ça devant… Mais néanmoins, c'était gentil et plaisant à entendre. Et il y avait à côté un petit chanteur qui jubilait comme jamais. Tetsu remercia Yukki avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux, tandis que le batteur s'enfonça dans son siège, prêt à compter les points. Et oui, Ken n'allait pas se laisser attendrir…

_Tout ça c'est très bien et je partage son opinion, soit dit en passant. Mais quand même, j'ai 2-3 questions ! C'est du sérieux ou c'était juste comme ça ? C'était bien ? C'était juste une fois ? Tu vas la revoir ?_

_Stop !_ fit Tetsu, à la fois couvert d'une belle teinte pourpre et souriant de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. _C'est quoi, cet interrogatoire ? Je te demande avec qui tu passes tes soirées, moi ?_

_Ah mais ça prendrait trop de temps à raconter ! _rétorqua Ken en prenant un air séducteur. _Et puis moi, je dis tout, tu sais…_

_Ca oui, _soupira Tetsu_, même quand on ne te demande rien…_

_Surtout__ quand on ne lui demande rien, _corrigea Yukki.

Le guitariste haussa les épaules, en éternel incompris qu'il était. Se rendant compte qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, il décida de laisser tomber… provisoirement. Mais néanmoins, les paroles de Yukki étaient on ne peut plus vrai, ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Aussi dit-il, sérieusement cette fois :

_Ceci dit, qui que soit cette mystérieuse personne, je pense que c'est elle qui est en train de te faire changer… Alors tu la remercieras pour moi, car c'est vrai : ça fait plaisir à voir._

Tetsu se passa la main derrière la nuque en un geste embarrassé, content de voir son calvaire prendre fin, tandis qu'il jeta un regard rapide à Hyde, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait tant changé que ça ? C'était à ce point visible ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Rien du tout, probablement… Juste qu'une dose de folie sensible s'était installée dans sa vie, et que ça se répercutait dans son comportement… Mais à part ça… Il ne fallait pas non plus tout confondre, pas vrai ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il n'était pas non plus… Enfin peu importe. Ceci dit, il était gêné que son chanteur ait entendu ça…

Le guitariste entama finalement une bataille avec Yukki, histoire de passer le temps qu'il leur restait, tandis que Hyde se leva, déclarant avoir oublié quelque chose dans son sac. Tetsu se leva peu après, et partit en direction des toilettes de l'appareil. Un ultime coup d'œil à leurs deux amis, lorsque Yukki s'écria :

_Tu triches !_

_Non, t'es juste mauvais !_ rétorqua Ken, triomphant.

C'est bon, personne ne prêtait plus attention à eux… Au moment où le petit androgyne s'apprêtait à gagner la soute à bagages, Tetsu lui empoigna le bras et le jeta littéralement dans les toilettes, l'y suivant et fermant derrière eux. Tandis que Hyde, plutôt lent à comprendre, se demandait comment il avait atterri là, le bassiste l'embrassait déjà sans prévenir.

_Mais…_ réussit à placer Hyde, _j'ai… Tet-chan… J'ai réellement oublié un truc dans mon sac !_

'_M'en fous !_ lança le bassiste en couvrant son cou de baisers appuyés.

_Je vois ça…_ sourit Hyde en se laissant faire.

_Tu m'aurais même pas aidé, tout à l'heure…_ dit enfin le bassiste sur un ton de reproche.

_Ah désolé, c'était vraiment trop drôle à voir…_

_Oui, tu parles… _répliqua Tetsu d'un air boudeur. _Je me suis rarement sentit aussi seul…_

_Oh, pauvre Tet-chan…_ murmura le chanteur en l'embrassant.

_Ca se payera aussi, ça…_

_N'empêche… J'ai appris des choses… Yukki-chan est un garçon si perspicace…_ sussura Hyde sur un ton perfide.

_Je nierai tout, même sous la torture !_ s'exclama immédiatement Tetsu en prenant un air tragique.

_Mais je te rend heureux…_ chantonna Hyde, qui était à la fête.

_Pfff… A la limite, ça date pas d'hier, ça_, tenta le bassiste, se sentant de plus en plus coincé.

_Et tu penses beaucoup à moi…_ continua le chanteur en pianotant du bout des doigts sur son torse.

_Ca non plus, c'est pas un scoop…_

Moui… Il avait beau dire, jouer les intouchables… Ce n'était pas pareil, avant ce jour où tout avait démarré. Il n'y pensait pas de la même façon, c'était un fait. Mais comment ça se faisait, que même alors qu'il pensait tenir les rennes, le petit chanteur se retrouve encore avec une longueur d'avance, et même sans rien faire de spécial ? Il avait acheté Ken et Yukki, ou quoi ? Et Hyde donna le coup de grâce, jubilant intérieurement du trouble du bassiste :

_Et là, tu es content de me voir._

_Oui et… Ah bravo ! Ca, c'est la grande classe ! _s'écria Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Héhé… Quel dommage qu'on arrive d'ici 10 minutes…_

_C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut,_ rétorqua le bassiste.

_Je serai toi, je m'en vanterai pas…_ répondit Hyde en éclatant de rire, à la vue de son amant qui patinait sévère…

_Tu cherches à me rendre dingue ? Non parce que là continues, t'es sur la bonne voie…_

N'ayant aucunement l'intention de l'aider, Hyde se blottit contre lui dans un soupir d'aise qui fit courir quelques frissons le long du dos de Tetsu.

_Je pense pouvoir dire qu'on est à égalité, _déclara finalement le chanteur.

_Je le pense._

_Parfait. Et bien continue de penser, moi j'y retourne… Et penses à des choses tristes, tant qu'à faire, sors pas comme ça… _dit-il en masquant tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur.

_Enfoiré… _murmura le bassiste en souriant.

_Ah mais moi aussi je t'adore. Essaie les glaçons aussi, ça marche bien, ça… _lâcha Hyde en ouvrant la porte pour se dérober.

Mais alors qu'il allait le planter là, histoire de bien le faire enrager, il stoppa son geste. Il se retourna et alors que Tetsu s'attendait à voir un air sadique sur son visage, il fut surpris d'en constater un autre... Assez dur à définir, mais... Il y a avait au moins une curieuse dose de sérieux... Effectivement, refermant doucement la porte, Hyde évita son regard et tenta de parler d'une voix neutre :

_Dis-moi... Comme Ken-chan, je l'avais bien vu, cette jeune fille... Tu avais l'air de lui plaire beaucoup._

_Encore ? Mais j'arrive même pas à me souvenir de sa tête !_

Et pour cause. Le bassiste passait tous les repas à lui faire du pied ou des clins d'oeil, alors la serveuse, hein... Sincèrement, il n'avait rien remarqué. Et quand bien même... Ca se voyait, qu'il était le premier étonné. Hyde eut un petit rire, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il espérait ni même de pourquoi il avait dit ça... Il se sentit un peu ridicule, tout à coup. Comme si Tetsu lui devait quelque chose... Il lui sourit :

_Tant pis pour toi, t'as manqué une occasion ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres !_

_T'es fier de ta connerie, dis-moi ?_ Demanda Tetsu en s'approchant.

_Quoi ? Je suis sérieux... Elle était pas la première à te regarder avec insistance, et elle ne sera pas la dernière... Ce serait malheureux ! Et puis..._

_Ah, la ferme... _fit Tetsu avec lassitude.

Il parlait décidément trop. Le bassiste croisa ses mains derrière sa taille, se collant franchement à lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. C'était quoi, ça ? Le comportement de Hyde, assez bizarre, tout d'un coup ? Et le sien, de comportement... Pourquoi n'avait-il, pour la première fois, pas rit de bon coeur à une boutade de son amant ? Ca y est, il se posait encore trop de questions... Hyde le taquinait encore, voilà tout... Il n'y avait pas àvouloir absolument le détromper : c'était une blague. Comme beaucoup de ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement, d'ailleurs. Rien de bien sérieux, pas vrai ? Le tirant de ses rêveries, Hyde se rappela à son bon souvenir en l'embrassant langoureusement, avant de décider d'y aller pour de bon, cette fois :

_Bon, j'y retourne... Sinon, la cavalerie va rappliquer ! _Dit-il en souriant. _Et dépêche-toi aussi, ils vont croire que tu es malade... Ca fait un moment qu'on est là !_

_T'inquiète pas, je gère la situation..._

_Je vois ça..._dit le chanteur avec un petit salut discret, regagnant son siège.

Tetsu arriva quelques instants après, et fort heureusement pris dans leur partie, Ken et Yukki ne se rendirent pas compte du temps écoulé. Quelques moments se succédèrent encore, et ils furent enfin arrivés à destination.


	6. De retour

**Chapitre 6... Un peu de sérieux, beaucoup de léger, et pis... Ben vous verrez bien :)...**

**Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas, mais excusez si jamais certaines phrases sont étranges, les circonstances de l'écriture ont été... bizarres, dirons-nous. Mais je me suis relu et c'est aussi clair que d'habitude, normalement (donc ça l'est pas, lequel d'entre vous a dit ça ?! XD)**

Tous se séparèrent à l'arrivée, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Finit la rigolade, ça allait bosser sérieusement maintenant. Mise en commun de ce que chacun avait pu écrire ou composer dans son coin... C'était toujours excitant, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de donner forme à de futures chansons, dont une poignée seulement serait retenue pour être finalisée. Yukki et Hyde firent un bout de chemin ensemble, se partageant le taxi. Pensif, Hyde scrutait l'extérieur de la ville par la fenêtre, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait...

_Ca va pas, Hyde-chan ?_ Demanda le batteur, l'observant depuis plusieurs instants.

_Hm ? Si, si... Je suis juste crevé... On n'a pas été très raisonnables, quand même... J'avais pas fait la fête comme ça depuis longtemps..._

_Ca... _soupira Yukki. _C'est plus de mon âge, la gueule de bois du matin au soir..._

_Tu l'as dit, grand-père ! _Se moqua gentiment le chanteur.

Yukki lui donna une claque sur la tête, le gratifiant par la même occasion d'un _'sale gamin !'_ qui les fit rire de nouveau. Et alors que Hyde semblait bien repartit pour un nouveau moment de mutisme, Yukki ajouta :

_Dis-moi, Hyde-chan..._

_Oui ?_

_On s'est pas mal foutu de Tetsu-kun tout à l'heure, mais enfin... Toi, y me semble que tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus... _fit-il l'air de rien.

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Hyde en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sur le coup ! Yukki avait-il découvert, surprit quelque chose ?! Dans ce cas... Comment s'en sortir ? Alors là... Panique à bord. Et Tetsu qui n'était même pas là... C'était lui, le cerveau ! Et Hyde était un si mauvais menteur... Effectivement, il ne put que bafouiller :

_Euh... Je... Ben..._

_Je te taquine..._ le rassura Yukki avec un clin d'oeil. _J'ai juste remarqué que toi aussi, tu avais l'air fort occupé... Alors je me dis que cette fameuse serveuse devait avoir une copine, non ?_

La vague de soulagement qui envahit tout le corps du chanteur de haut en bas, fut pour le moins violente. Yukki était perspicace, oui, mais -heureusement- pas encore assez... Avec un peu d'application, Hyde aurait presque failli se vendre tout seul, par incompréhension... Ah, mais si ce n'était que ça... S'il plaisait à Yukki de croire qu'il avait quelqu'un... Tant mieux, au fond. Comme ça, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse un jour se poser des questions... Qui s'en poserait, d'ailleurs ? C'était si incroyable, quand on y pensait un peu...

_Oh moi, tu sais... _dit-il, retrouvant progressivement son assurance, _tu me connais... Le jour où j'arriverai à garder quelqu'un..._

_Ce n'était pas sérieux, alors... _en déduit le batteur. _Bah, après tout, y a pas de mal à ça... Mais il n'y a jamais eu personne que tu aies eu envie de retenir, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ?_

Ah mais... _'est-ce que je lui en pose des questions, moi ?!'_ se demanda Hyde, s'enfonçant dans la banquette. Comme si on pouvait répondre à ça comme ça, sans réfléchir...

_Ben... Non, _répondit-il sans réfléchir.

_Ah oui ?_

_Mais oui ! C'est si étonnant ? _S'écria Hyde en se demandant si le chauffeur alalit daigner vouloir rouler un peu plus vite...

_Et bien, toute plaisanterie mise à part, on n'est plus si jeunes que ça... _poursuivit Yukki sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son ami. _Alors ça n'aurait rien de choquant qu'il y ait ou qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un qui ait plus compté que les autres, tu vois ? Je vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe..._

_Je ne suis pas perturbé..._ se ressaisit Hyde. _Mais tu sais, moi à chaque fois que je devenais sérieux, je m'apercevais que l'autre ne faisait que s'amuser... Mais j'ai une consolation : il paraît que je suis mignon, gentil, drôle, intelligent... Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on me l'a sorti, ça ! Mais ça doit pas suffire... Je suis un type très bien apparement... Mais pas de ceux qu'on a envie de garder._

Son sourire avait maintenant la désagréable ombre de l'amertume, à laquelle se mêlaient ses paroles ironiques. Ca sentait le vécu pas gai, c'est sûr. Compte tenu de ce statut qu'il avait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ses rapports amoureux soient compliqués... Il en riait souvent, en disant _'je ne suis pas doué, que voulez-vous !'_, mais finalement... Yukki en fut un peu peiné, tout à coup. Il n'y a rien de pire que quelqu'un qui plaisante, quand on sait qu'il est mal...

_Hyde..._

_Oh mais ça va, t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis tout ça au moins, c'est réconfortant !_ Fit Hyde avec un grand sourire. _Bon, quelque chose cloche, mais c'est pas grave. Et puisqu'il faut s'amuser, je m'amuse._

_Oui, et à t'amuser comme ça, un jour tu traiteras la bonne personne de la même façon..._

_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? _Fit Hyde en haussant un sourcil.

_Rien, seulement que se protéger en faisant mine de n'être sensible à rien ni personne, ça ne va pas te rendre plus heureux. Prendre un peu de bon temps, y a absolument rien de mal à ça, c'est pas ce que je dis... Assure-toi juste que tu ne laisses pas s'échapper la personne avec qui ça pourrait être plus sérieux... _acheva Yukki avec un sourire, pour faire passer ça comme un simple conseil et pas une leçon de morale.

_Promis, chef ! _Lança Hyde avec un salut militaire. _Je suis arrivé... A demain ?_

_Ouais... Sois pas en retard !_

_Tu me connais..._

_Justement._

C'était prouvé, Yukki avait raté sa vocation. Quel fin psychologue... S'il avait dû faire payer à Hyde toutes les fois où il lui avait mis un coup de pied aux fesses au sens figuré du terme, Yukki se serait fait pas mal d'argent de poche... Mais Hyde n'aimait pas qu'on le force à réfléchir quand il n'en avait pas envie. Surtout si ça rejoignait les questions qu'il se posait déjà malgré lui. Arrivé chez lui, il se vautra dans son canapé, décidé à faire une bonne sieste... Une sieste qui dura tout le reste de la journée, et qui serait sans doute allée encore au-delà si personne n'avait sonné à la porte.

_Hm... C'est ouvert... 'Trez..._ fit-il péniblement, la tête enfouie dans un coussin.

_Oh, j'en connais un qui a fait une cure de sommeil..._ fit la voix espiègle du bassiste depuis l'entrée.

_Tet-chan !_

Tiens, il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Enfin, pas vraiment présentable, mais réveillé. Il s'assit, ses jambes repliées sous lui, frottant ses yeux pour les ouvrir complètement, se demandant bien quelle heure il pouvait être... Le bassiste ôta ses chaussures, puis sa veste et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

_Bonsoir !_ s'écria Hyde avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

_Mais on s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, Doiha-chan... _murmura Tetsu, étonné de tant de bonne humeur.

_Et alors ? Ca te dispense de venir m'embrasser ?_

Tetsu sourit. Inutile même d'y penser : il ne pourrait pas résister aux supplications à peine voilées d'un Hyde qu'il jugeait presque trop beau pour être vrai.

_Du tout... Je voulais juste voir combien de temps tu tiendrais..._ rétorqua le bassiste, décidé à marquer des points.

_Certainement plus longtemps que toi... J'ai jamais serré personne dans des toilettes, moi... _lança Hyde, l'air de rien.

_Mais moi non plus... T'es sortit avant ! _Répliqua Tetsu, autant déçu que hilare.

_Et ben là, je bouge pas..._

_Ben ma foi... A table !_ Fit le bassiste en se jetant sur lui.

_Euh bon... ben... Bon appétit... _fit le chanteur, au comble du ravissement._Tu me laisses un bras, quand même ?_

_Pas sûr... _murmura Tetsu en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise avec empressement.

Là, ça allait être bien... Pas de gêneurs éventuels, pas de lieu 'dangereux'... Ils étaient assurés d'être tranquilles... Enfin ça, c'est que Hyde crut naïvement, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner... Une sonnerie assez agaçante d'ailleurs, le genre qu'on ne peut ignorer... Tetsu se redressa finalement :

_Décroche, c'est peut-être important..._

_Mais ce que t'étais en train de faire aussi ! _Protesta le chanteur, déjà des paillettes plein les yeux.

_Ca m'empêchera pas de reprendre après..._ rétorqua Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

Hyde se leva finalement, un sourire niais flanqué sur le visage. Il pressa le pas jusqu'au téléphone désagréable, maudissant tous les dieux du ciel, marmonnant que ça commençait à le gonfler sévèrement. Et dans l'éventualité où c'était Ken, il était déjà en train de réfléchir à la façon très cruelle dont il allait le faire souffrir... En attendant qu'il ait fini, Tetsu alla se servir dans le frigo, et opta pour un jus de fruits bienvenu par cette chaleur. Mais il n'était pas forcément très adroit et il était surtout très faible... La vue du petit androgyne assis sur une chaise, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en conversant avec son interlocuteur, tout ça le fit rater sa bouche quand il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et un chapelet d'injures se fit entendre. Hyde tourna la tête, n'ayant que le temps de voir une énorme tâche allant du col du tee-shirt au bas, et un peu sur sa moquette, tant qu'à faire... et Tetsu se traitait de tous les noms, surtout confus de la pensée qui avait déclenché cette maladresse. Il partit à la salle de bain et enleva ce haut bon à mettre en machine. Et bien voilà, se dit perfidement Hyde en l'observant depuis sa chaise, il y avait une justice dans ce monde ! Il s'empressa de couper court et de raccrocher pour se rapprocher, subitement intéressé. Tetsu avait rincé son habit dans le lavabo et se tenait là. Avec un air absolument faux, les mains jointes dans le dos et regardant par-dessus l'épaule du bassiste, Hyde lâcha :

_Ohhhh... Ca c'est dommage alors... Vraiment dommage, un si beau tee-shirt..._

_Mais t'es qu'un hypocrite ! _s'exclama Tetsu en éclatant de rire._ T'en es tout content !_

_Oui !_

_Et tu m'en donneras pas un autre, pas vrai ?_

_Sûrement pas !_ Confirma le chanteur.

_Donc je vais rester comme ça ?_

_A moins que le téléphone ne sonne encore un coup... Cette fois, je mise sur le pantalon..._ fit Hyde avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

_On n'a qu'à attendre qu'il sonne, on peut parier..._

_Attendre ?_ Fit Hyde, faussement choqué. _Quel vilain mot... Non non, regarde moi ça, tu es plein de jus de fruits, ça va coller... Non, moi je vois qu'une solution..._

_La douche._

_Ah ben ça c'est une excellente idée ! J'y aurais pas pensé ! _S'exclama Hyde en prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'il put.

_Menteur ! J'y crois pas !_

_Oh moi ce que j'en disais... Mais bien sûr, tu peux te servir de tout ici, et puis moi je vais attendre gentiment dans le salon, je ne voyais pas ça autrement..._ déclara le chanteur.

Tetsu s'approcha, misant sur le fait que Hyde était sans doute aussi faible que lui -et heureusement-.

_C'est sûr ça ?_ Demanda-t-il en accrochant son regard au sien.

_Oui oui..._

Tetsu déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre au coin de ses lèvres en se collant à lui, murmurant plus faiblement :

_C'est vraiment sûr ?_

_Ben..._

Hyde déglutit. De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était sûr ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils, déjà ? Il avait fixé son attention sur un cou ma foi fort tentant et il se demandait ce que ça donnerait si ce fameux cou était recouvert de suçons... En bon esprit pratique, Hyde se dit qu'il fallait essayer pour le savoir, et il s'y employa sur le champ. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Tetsu pour s'échapper de ses assauts et bondir dans la douche, avec un regard si tentateur que Hyde se demanda un instant où était passé son leader si réservé... Il était beaucoup trop irrésistible. En un clin d'oeil, il fut près de lui, refermant la vitre derrière lui.

_C'est solide, ça ?_ Demanda Tetsu en le regardant faire.

_Ben, c'est une vitre... Donc oui, un minimum, pourquoi ?_

Le bassiste ne jugea pas utile de répondre, puisqu'il le plaqua contre la vitre en question, tandis que Hyde actionna l'ouverture de l'eau. D'abord froide, celle-ci eut pour effet de faire sursauter le bassiste, qui revint à la charge quand la température fut plus chaude.

_T'étais pas censé être là juste pour enlever le jus de fruits ? _Demanda Hyde en tentant de garder son équilibre.

_Quel jus de fruits ? _Murmura Tetsu, perdu dans la contemplation des deux orbes qu'étaient les yeux de son chanteur.

_Ben celui qui... Oh et puis on s'en fout ! _Sourit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé mièvre à pleurer ces scènes dans les films... Il se disait qu'un bon lit, c'était encore l'endroit rêvé, bien que commun... Et puis en fait... Il n'avait jamais vécu situation plus excitante, à bien y réfléchir... Quoiqu'il ne disait pas ça à chaque fois ? Comme si avec Tetsu, c'était toujours un feu d'artifices... Et comme d'habitude, il se sentit bien, submergé par une envie et un désir qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de freiner... De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu. Il promenait ses mains un peu partout sur le corps dénudé et trempé de son bassiste, de façon presque frénétique, comme possédé. Et puis la voix déjà haletante du bassiste, c'était un vrai supplice... Une voix qui caressait agréablement ses oreilles... Des lèvres qui embrassaient sa peau avec une sensualité affolante... Alors là... Maintenant. Et vite, car il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il stoppa l'eau, sortit en le prenant par la main et attrapa une grande serviette pour le sécher rapidement.

_Et bien Doiha-chan, déclarerais-tu forfait ?_ Fit Tetsu en souriant, lui-même à peu près aussi impatient que lui.

_Tout ce que tu voudras ! _Avoua Hyde. _T'as gagné, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant je demande une pause, me fais pas languir plus longtemps..._

_A ce point là ? _Le taquina Tetsu, prenant sa revanche.

_Encore plus !_ Lâcha-t-il en le tirant jusqu'à la chambre, où il le poussa sur le lit.

Assis au bord, Tetsu ne put qu'ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir aussitôt un Hyde frémissant, même pas encore sec, qui s'assit sur lui à la hâte. Il embrassa les épaules du bassiste, où perlaient encore ça et là quelques gouttes d'eau, tandis que Tetsu parcourait délicatement son dos de ses fines mains. Hyde avait la ferme intention de ne pas laisser un seul centimètre de peau lui échapper. Il voulait tout goûter, tout avoir pour lui... Et la peau sucrée du bassiste était une merveille pour ses papilles, à tel point qu'il eut peur, l'espace d'un instant, de s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit à la seconde même où les caresses de Tetsu se firent beaucoup moins sages. Des mains qui s'attardent sur son bas ventre en feu, puis qui se placent sous ses fesses doucement pour l'installer et le préparer. Le petit androgyne vit les gouttelettes d'eau devenir de sueur, en quelques instants, quand le bassiste entra en lui de cette nouvelle façon. Il fallut de l'énergie, pour que les bras maigres du bassiste le maintiennent ainsi et qu'il puisse oeuvrer à son aise. Hyde s'accrochait, étouffant ses gémissements sur sapeau, l'embrassant où il le pouvait chaque fois qu'il se sentait partir... Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, provoquant ainsi une vague de frissons chez un Tetsu qui redoubla d'efforts, puis bascula sa tête pour le voir un instant. Il fut tenté de dire quelque chose, mais seuls les gémissements et les cris semblaient vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Et puis qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Etrange sensation que celle de vouloir parler, sentir que c'est important... et de ne pas savoir mettre de mots sur ses pensées... Mais après tout, il n'en avait nul besoin, quand tout était si parfait. Tetsu plaqua fermement une main dans son dos pour le maintenir tandis qu'il acceléra le mouvement, et fit courir son autre main libre sur son érection qu'il sentait contre lui... Hyde eut un frémissement, se collant davantage à lui, cherchant frébrillement ses lèvres pour y souder les siennes, alors qu'il jouait du bassin pour le sentir mieux...

_Tu es bien ?_ Fit le bassiste d'une voix rauque, craignant de lui faire mal.

_Regarde-moi... Tu penses que je pourrai être mieux ?... _articula le chanteur, arborant à peu près les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'il était ivre.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Hyde pour se libérer dans un cri en s'accrochant aux épaules de son amant, comme s'il craignait de tomber. Relâchant tous ses muscles, il resta un instant sans pouvoir bouger de cette étreinte chaude, tremblottant frénétiquement. C'était si bon... Encore une fois, il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil... Et nul doute que ça n'était encore rien comparé à la fois prochaine... Et puis la sensation de le sentir encore en lui, même après... Incomparable. Encore une fois, il pensa à dire... Une folie, oui ! Il se contenta de soupirer d'aise, en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Un acte adorable que Tetsu aimait beaucoup. Et puis Hyde se ressaisit et il s'écarta de son amant, le poussant légèrement à s'allonger sur le dos. A son tour, maintenant. Il le regardait un peu comme un étudiant viserait un problème de maths, ne sachant pas bien par quel bout l'attaquer... Il n'avait jamais été bien fort en maths, en plus. Mais ici, il pouvait se servir de son instinct, ce qu'il fit quand il plongea la tête entre les jambes de Tetsu, les mains caressant ses cuisses et remontant le long de son corps aussi haut qu'il le put, de là où il était. Tetsu attendait la suite des évènements avec de l'appréhension, un peu, et de l'excitation, beaucoup. Hyde commença par embrasser les cuisses offertes à lui. C'est que Tetsu avait de belles jambes, mine de rien. Quand il fut sûr de n'avoir manqué aucun endroit, il se rapprocha de l'intérieur, rendant Tetsu presque fou, tellement il prenait son temps...

_Doiha-chan... _supplia-t-il.

_Occupé... _murmura l'autre en jetant un oeil un brin sadique au visage de son bassiste.

Il recommença sa tâche, y trouvant là un certain amusement teinté de plaisir... Et puis sans prévenir, il joua de sa langue sur l'érection d'un Tetsu aux anges. D'abord en effleurant presque, par petites touches, puis de façon plus marquée, plus longue... Ses mains caressaient toujours le corps couché sous lui, et celles de Tetsu vinrent agripper ses bras fortement, signe qu'il arrivait au bout... Alors Hyde le pris entièrement en bouche, le sentant du même coup frémir instantanément. Il entama des va-et-viens d'une lenteur insoutenable, alords que le bassiste se remit à gémir de plus belle, la tête lui tournant tout à coup... Hyde accentua ses caresses sur un corps maintenant brûlant, étonné l'espace d'un instant, de sa propre audace. Il l'entourait avidement de sa bouche, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, chose qu'il fit quand le bassiste lui fit signe de s'écarter, le moment venu.

Les jambes littéralement coupées, Tetsu resta ainsi un moment, tentant de reprendre à la fois son souffle et ses esprits, tandis que Hyde se hissa complètement sur le lit, avec peine. Ils réussirent à se coucher correctement, et Hyde s'alluma une cigarette pour s'occuper, cherchant en vain le contact de la réalité mais refusant de quitter cette onde de douceur qui l'enveloppait. Un coup d'oeil à Tetsu... Il était incroyablement beau, comme ça. Avec cet air fatigué bien spécifique... Tirant machinalement une bouffée, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et encore une fois, rien ne sortit finalement. Se forçant un peu -après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre-, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

_Tu... Tu restes dormir ici ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer, hein ?_

_A moins que tu ne me chasses..._ lança le bassiste avec un imperceptible sourire.

_Idiot... Et... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

Tetsu tourna franchement la tête, rendu attentif par le sérieux soudainement perceptible dans le ton de son chanteur...

_Je t'écoute._

_Tu... Je peux... Dormir comme je l'entends ? Pour être bien ?_

Hm ? C'était quoi, ce charabia ? Comment ça ? Tetsu acquiesça, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait bien pouvoir être mangé. Hyde se rapprocha alors et pris sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts timidement. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tetsu en resta un peu ahuri. Pas que ça le dérangeait... Au contraire, ça l'avait littéralement fait craquer. Mais c'était inhabituel. Jusqu'ici, ce genre de gestes tendres n'avaient que deux fonctions, entre eux : soit titiller l'autre, soit être un simple préliminaire... Là, c'était un geste fait juste pour lui même, sans rien d'autre à la clé. Ca paraîssait étrange de s'y attarder vu ce qu'ils avaient fait par ailleurs, mais c'était nouveau... Pas du tout gênant, mais nouveau et étrange... Comme en témoignait l'hésitation palpable du chanteur et le trouble de son amant... Hyde était bien, ainsi. Il s'endormit sans tarder, suivit de près par Tetsu, épuisé.


	7. Coup de froid

**C'est qu'il faudra que je pense à conclure, moi... Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres il reste, mais pas tellement je pense :)**

Ce que le temps passe vite, quand on sait comment l'employer... D'abord, ce furent les jours, qui défilèrent sans crier gare... Puis les semaines... Elle semblait si loin, cette nuit un peu folle passée dans une voiture en pleine campagne... Les régles étaient bien posées, depuis : travail la journée, retrouvailles le soir venu, 2 à 3 fois par semaines voire plus, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Et puis parfois, en journée, une échappatoire de quelques minutes juste pour cueillir un baiser tant désiré qui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au soir, ou au lendemain... Comme le reste, ces petites façons de faire vinrent naturellement, sans concertation aucune. Et de l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé. Un peu plus de complicité peut-être, mais qui s'en serait formalisé, tant ils étaient déjà si proches avant ?... Et ils ne perdaient toujours pas ce côté amical, ayant nombre de discussions concernant le boulot, leurs vies ou d'autres choses... Hyde finit par oublier totalement les pensées absurdes qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit l'autre soir... Sans doute qu'il avait dû être perturbé par les paroles de Yukki. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, pas vrai ? C'était Yukki, qui était trop sérieux ! Pourquoi aller se prendre la tête alors que tout marche à merveille ? Et que son bassiste semblait partager cet avis ?...

Le temps de préparation de la tournée prochaine commença à poindre le bout de son nez. On en était aux prémices, mais il fallait s'y pencher le plus tôt possible. Et pour que ça soit fait, il avait été prévu de décider des costumes, coiffures et autres accessoires qui donneraient le ton de la promo et des concerts... Aussi un nombre impressionnant de gens se pressaient-ils régulièrement au studio, pour diverses choses. C'est comme ça qu'un matin, en arrivant, Hyde trouva Tetsu engagé en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Voyant son leader parler avec sérieux, il ne voulut pas interrompre cet échange et se contenta de se tourner vers Ken, qui jouait distraitement quelques notes sur sa guitare non loin de là. Après un _'bonjour'_ et autres banalités d'usage échangées, le chanteur demanda sur un ton neutre au possible :

_Tet-chan est occupé ?..._

_Ah oui, ça papote... Si elle l'a branché mode, fringues et tout ça, ils sont pas sortis..._

Hyde eut un petit rire en repensant à la dernière fois où effectivement, il avait discuté sans y penser, de vêtements avec Tetsu. Ce fou furieux, accro à la mode l'avait tenu toute la soirée sur telle collection de tel couturier, dont -il fallait le dire- Hyde se contrefichait comme pas possible... Mais écouter parler quelqu'un de passionné, c'est toujours intéressant, se disait-il.

_Et... C'est qui, cette jeune fille ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

_Ben tu la reconnais pas ? _S'étonna Ken.

_Je devrais ?_

_C'est Ayumi-chan..._

_Euh... Attends..._

_Ah mais toi et les noms !_ S'exclama le guitariste en se levant. _C'est la fille qui s'est occupée de nos tenues de scène l'an dernier ! Tetsu-kun a trouvé qu'elle gérait bien et il a voulu la reprendre... On a tous été d'accord. T'étais là..._

_Non, je... Mince, je vois pas... _fit Hyde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément.

_Un petit effort... C'était il y a... Je sais pas moi... 2 mois de ça... Au déjeuner, on parlait de la tournée... On était en train de manger des sobas !_

_Ah oui ! _S'exclama Hyde avec un claquement de doigts.

Ken se rassit, épuisé. Hyde voulait sa peau parfois, c'était à se le demander... Et sur des coups pareils, il allait l'avoir... Alors comme ça, rien ne lui parlait, pas même une belle personne, à part la nourriture ? Eclatant de rire, il lança :

_Ah ben toi, on voit avec quoi tu penses, au moins... Un vrai ventre à pattes !_

Ignorant le sarcasme, ici bien justifié, Hyde fit appel à ses souvenirs et sourit :

_Si, si, je vois maintenant... Elle est super gentille, cette fille !_

_Gentille... Gentille... _marmonna Ken. _Ok, ça je dis pas... Mais elle est surtout très mignonne, je te ferai remarquer..._

_Qui ? Ayumi-chan ?_ S'étonna Hyde.

_Non, le facteur ! Mais oui, crétin ! _

_Elle est mignonne alors ?_

_Ben moi je trouve... Et Tetsu aussi, si tu veux mon avis..._

Hyde le regarda, retenant un _'mais je te l'ai pas demandé, ton avis'_. Il observa son leader en pleine discussion. Il était souriant et enjoué, mais c'était Tetsu après tout, il était toujours ainsi... Il n'y avait que Ken pour imaginer que deux personnes du sexe opposé ne peuvent pas discuter ensemble sans arrière pensée. Et Yukki, arrivé en cours de route, abonda dans son sens :

_T'es terrible toi... Que je sache, Tetsu-kun n'a jamais été intéressé par cette fille... C'était même plutôt toi, si j'ai bonne mémoire..._

_Qu'il soit pas intéressé, c'est une chose_, fit Ken, éludant ainsi la question sous-entendue. _Qu'il la repousse si c'est elle qui lui fait des avances, c'est une tout autre chose, mes enfants... _acheva-t-il, l'index en l'air, comme un professeur dispensant ses conseils.

_Elle lui a fait des avances ?_ demanda Hyde en se sentant devenir tout rouge, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air trop intéressé, tout de même, aussi fit-il de son mieux pour garder un ton normal. Yukki s'assit entre eux en soupirant, se faisant l'impression qu'ils étaient 3 commères assises sur un banc qui scrutent la voisine d'en face, en quête d'un potin. Quelle misère...

_Techniquement, non, pas à ma connaissance... Une chose que je sais, par contre, c'est que... Elle, elle est intéressée, _lâcha Ken.

_Quelle commère..._ fit Yukki en levant les yeux au ciel, tout de même intéressé. _Bon, et comme le sais-tu ?_

_C'est vrai ça : comment ? _Demandant Hyde en ne quittant pas le duo des yeux.

_Elle me l'a dit._

_Elle t'a dit à toi qu'elle avait des vues sur Tetsu ? _Demanda le batteur, incrédule.

_A défaut de pouvoir être l'amant, je suis l'ami... _soupira Ken, avec un air tragique.

Yukki éclata de rire, amusé par l'éternelle dérision de son ami, et lança avec un sifflement :

_Quand même... Quel succès, Tetsu-kun !_

_Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne fait rien pour, cet imbécile ! _Se désespéra Ken.

_Et moi je dis que Tet-chan n'a pas l'air intéressé, _dit Hyde en croisant les bras.

Ca y est, il était agacé. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il la cassa avant même de la porter à ses lèvres. Etouffant un juron, il en sortit en seconde, qu'il alluma à la hâte. Et le pire, c'est que c'est lui qui avait engagé la discussion là-dessus. Fallait-il qu'il soit con ! Et le sommet n'était même pas là : ce n'était même pas Tetsu et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire qui l'agaçait. C'était sa propre attitude, son énervement inexpliqué.

_Pas encore, je vous le répète,_ rétorqua le guitariste. _Mais si elle se montre entreprenante... Tetsu n'est qu'un homme après tout. Et puis ma foi, il est bien partit là, ça discute depuis un moment..._

_Oui ben j'ai un truc à lui demander ! _déclara Hyde en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol tout en se redressant d'une traite.

_Mais t'écoute quand je parle ? Pas maintenant, ça peut peut-être se conclure, cette affaire ! _chuchota Ken, désespéré.

Hyde étouffa à temps un _'justement'_ et fonça en direction de son leader, déboulant juste derrière la jeune femme qui sursauta, surprise :

_Oh Hyde-kun, bonjour !_

_Bonjour Ayumi-chan ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Bien, merci... Oh mais il est temps que j'aille travailler... Je vous verrai plus tard ?_

_A ton service !_ répondit Hyde aimablement.

Hyde se dit en la regardant partir, qu'il avait dû être très incorrect... C'est que la fumée lui sortait presque des naseaux, alors... Plutôt que de chopper un ulcère, autant aller remédier au problème, non ? Enfin... Y avait-il seulement un problème ? Il se tourna pour voir Tetsu soupirer, les bras croisés sur son torse et tapotant du pied sur le sol.

_T'aurais pu être plus discret..._

_Quoi ? J'ai fais quoi ?_ Demanda le chanteur, une auréole imaginaire au-dessus de la tête.

_J't'en prie... Tu voulais tellement marquer ton territoire que tu aurais presque pu pisser autour de moi !_

Hyde éclata de rire spontanément, un peu décontenancé par ailleurs. Sympa, la comparaison... Et puis d'abord, rien du tout. Il voulait juste saluer Ayumi, non ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, au juste ?... Et Tetsu ne l'avouerait jamais, mais tandis qu'il arborait un air sévère, il prenait son pied, en fait. L'attitude de Hyde était criante de vérité et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Jetant un oeil à Yukki et Ken qui n'étaient pas loin, le bassiste parla le plus bas possible, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres :

_Tu sais... Vraiment, quand tu es jaloux... Tu es irrésistible..._

Les joues de Hyde s'empourprèrent, surtout face au sourire narquois du bassiste, qui avait au moins une longueur d'avance sur lui, maintenant. Surtout ne pas sourire et montrer qu'il craquait complètement. Ce fichu orgueil tenait bien les rennes, après tout...

_Ah mais je suis pas jaloux ! _s'écria-t-il._ Je devrai ?_

_Non. _

_Bon. Ben c'est bien._

_Parfait alors, _fit le bassiste avec un clin d'oeil.

_Une seconde ! _S'exclama Hyde, se rendant compte qu'il se faisait avoir. _C'est bien pour quoi ? Bien parce qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et elle ? Ou bien parce que ça te déplaîrait que je gêne le passage ?_

_Euh... Je suis pas sûr que ça soit l'endroit pour..._

Le chanteur l'empoigna par le bras et le jeta dans le premier placard venu, au détour d'un couloir. Un débarras perdu au milieu du studio et pas souvent utilisé, si l'on en jugeait la propreté toute relative de la petite pièce...

_Viens par là !_ fit-il en refermant la porte. _Alors ?_

_Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Et même sans ça... Doiha-chan, on n'est jaloux que quand on a une relation... Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est, au juste ?_

_Ben... on est amis ? _Proposa le chanteur en battant des cils pour clore une discussion qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

_D'accord, mais tu admettras que tous les amis n'ont pas fait ce qu'on a fait hier soir..._

_Et 3 fois de suite, en plus ! _S'exclama fièrement Hyde en se collant contre lui.

Le malheureux bassiste eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser ses envies le dominer une nouvelle fois. Hyde usait toujours de ce mélange qui avait fait ses preuves : un côté ténébreux, et un côté mignon. Le mariage des deux était une chose à laquelle Tetsu n'avait pas encore trouvé de parade. Il déglutit avec peine, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout de glisser ses mains dans son dos avec légèreté.

_Euh... Ouais. Donc je repose ma question : on est quoi ? Non, mieux : tu voudrais qu'on soit quoi ?_

Tetsu n'avait absolument aucune idée, ni de pourquoi il avait posé cette question, ni de la réponse qu'il attendait. Il avait du mal à suivre Hyde, qui semblait vouloir faire comprendre quelque chose, mais qui n'allait jamais au bout... Et ça n'aidait pas à le sortir de sa propre confusion. Le petit androgyne, toujours collé contre lui, ne voulut même pas réfléchir à la question. Pas maintenant. Il la sentait importante, bizarre, et elle le gênait. Alors il répondit sur un ton léger et enthousiaste :

_Moi ? Mais je veux rien, moi._

_Ce que tu as te satisfait ? _Demanda le bassiste en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

_Complètement._

_Donc, aucune obligation ? _

_Pas la plus petite._

_Donc, pas de comptes à rendre..._

_C'est ça._

_Donc ni engagement, ni fidélité, ni rien..._

_Ben... Ca se tient... _admit le chanteur, sentant sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il allait regretter ses paroles...

_Parfait,_ lâcha le bassiste. _Dans ce cas, Ayumi-chan m'a invité à sortir ce soir._

_Hein ?! _Fit Hyde en se détachant un peu de son étreinte.

_Panique pas, c'est juste un petit dîner... Pour parler de la tournée en plus, elle veut en saisir le contexte, l'ambiance..._

_Autour d'une bouteille de champagne et en porte-jarretelle, j'imagine ? _Lâcha Hyde avec ironie.

_Faut bien... Tu refuses les déshabillés toi... _rétorqua Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_T'es con ! _Lâcha le petit chanteur en étouffant un éclat de rire.

_Y parait. Bon, juste comme ça, je pose la question : tu veux que j'annule ?_

Etrangement, à ce moment précis, Tetsu fixa la petite tête enfouie dans son cou, le pressant silencieusement de dire le bon mot. Il ne savait même pas lequel c'était, mais enfin... Et encore une fois, pourquoi venait-il de demander ça, alors même qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord à l'instant ?

_Non._

_Sûr ?_ insista-t-il.

_Oui_, fit le chanteur en souriant.

Il ne lui devait rien, c'était clair dès le début. Hyde n'avait aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit... Et puis, ça ne le dérangeait pas...

_Bien,_ fit Tetsu avec un soupir.

_Faudrait peut-être qu'on ressorte, quand même..._

_Pourquoi pas dans 10 minutes ? _Proposa Tetsu, les yeux brillant.

_Voire même 20, tant qu'à faire... _répondit Hyde en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon.


	8. Première place

Quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit, ce fut une tête un rien ébo

Quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit de nouveau, ce fut une tête un rien ébouriffée qui passa dans l'entrebâillement. Un coup d'œil à droite, un à gauche… Personne. Hyde sortit l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches et regagna avec autant de désinvolture que possible la pièce principale. Apercevant Yukki par la baie vitrée, il se dépêcha d'effacer ce sourire niais qui lui collait certainement au visage et il entra le rejoindre.

_Ah ben où t'étais passé ? _demanda le batteur à son arrivée.

Hyde avait parfaitement répété son texte, à tel point qu'il le sortit un peu trop d'une traite, néanmoins gêné :

_J'étais sortit fumer une clope… Et je me suis à moitié assoupit_…

_T'as pas vu Tetsu-kun ?_

_Si si, il téléphone._

Bien joué. Il avait été crédible, non ? Et puis Yukki n'était pas l'Inquisition non plus... Il n'insista pas. Espérons juste que Tetsu ne sorte pas une autre excuse si on venait par hasard à lui poser la même question...

_Ah, au fait, __Ayumi-chan est dans le petit bureau, elle t'attend. Elle a 2 ou 3 choses à te demander…_ l'informa Yukki.

_Ah ? J'y vais_, fit le chanteur, bizarrement peu emballé à l'idée d'être seul à seul avec la jeune femme…

Il se rendit dans la pièce en question et la trouva, plongée dans des croquis et autres papiers… Elle leva la tête à son arrivée et lui sourit chaleureusement :

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai besoin de ton avis et accord pour tes tenues de scène et le reste… _expliqua-t-elle.

_Aucun problème,_ assura Hyde aimablement.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et écouta ses diverses propositions. Et tandis qu'elle parlait et argumentait ses choix, il perdit le fil pendant 2 à 3 minutes… Il la fixa, avec une étrange sensation, complètement contradictoire. Celle de se dire qu'il aimerait la détester, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle était gentille, adorable, même. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle était de ces personnes qui sont sympathiques, contre lesquelles se fâcher paraît improbable… Et à côté de ça, il avait vraiment envie de lui en vouloir, à elle qui ne lui avait rien fait. Et ça l'agaçait profondément, qu'elle ne lui fournisse aucune raison pour l'aider à la détester…

_Euh… Tu ne dis rien, Hyde-kun… Ca ne te convient pas ? _risqua-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de monologue.

_Hm ? Pardon, je réfléchissais… Si, si, c'est parfait, comme toujours, Ayumi-chan… Tu as très bon goût… Mais cette veste, je la préfèrerai en noir, si c'était possible…_

_Tu ne veux pas changer un peu ?_

_A moins que tu n'y tiennes, je préfère le noir… _expliqua le chanteur posément.

_Oh non, c'est toi qui décide, après tout… _répondit-elle en souriant. _On part sur cette base, donc ? _

_Entendu, _acquiesça Hyde avec un sourire.

Cette fille était à peu près un concentré de tout ce qu'un homme normalement constitué et qui cherchait la stabilité pouvait rêver… Autant dire que Tetsu, la trentaine bien tassée, le cœur sur la main, et elle, ne mettraient guère de temps avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Hyde en eut l'intime conviction à ce moment là. Et il se sentit pâlir, vraiment pâlir… A presque en avoir des sueurs froides. A force de ne réfléchir à rien, il en avait oublié la fragilité de ce côté de leur relation. Elle ne reposait sur aucun acquis, ce qui jusque là était un sérieux avantage… Mais ça voulait dire aussi que si l'un trouvait à se caser, l'autre giclerait sans la moindre hésitation, non ? Et vu comme ça, c'était moins drôle, tout d'un coup… Avant que la grosse veine qui ornait le haut de sa tempe ne vienne à exploser, il se leva, les bras en appui sur la table et il fit un grand sourire à peine forcé :

_Si nous sommes d'accord, j'y retourne ? Je t'envoie quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Oui, je n'ai pas encore vu Yukki-kun..._

_Je te l'envoie, _fit Hyde.

De l'air. On ne frappe pas une fille, non ? Alors vite, la première porte qui donnerait sur l'extérieur serait pour lui, sans quoi... Il lui jeta un dernier regard aimable avant de foncer gratifier le batteur d'un _'Yukki ! Amène-toi !'_ et de sortir sans même attendre de réponse. Il alla se poser à l'arrière du bâtiment, calé entre le tuyau de la goutière et le mur, décidé à fumer son paquet.

_Je suis parfaitement ridicule... _grogna-t-il pour lui-même. _Mais alors là, vraiment... Je n'ai aucun droit de réagir comme ça. Je dois continuer à fermer ma gueule... Et puis d'ailleurs, je l'ouvrirai pour dire quoi ?_

_Oui, quoi ?_

Hyde faillit en avaler son mégot. Ca y est, il devait encore être tout rouge. Pitié, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Tetsu... Mais heureusement, ce fut Ken qui vint tranquillement élire domicile à ses côtés, ne remarquant pas le soupir de soulagement du chanteur, quand même un peu embarrassé.

_Tu te fais les demandes et les réponses ?_ S'amusa le guitariste. _Enfin surtout les demandes, j'imagine..._

_On peut rien te cacher..._ soupira Hyde.

_T'as un problème ?_ Demanda Ken, attentif au visage grave qu'il avait en face de lui.

Fatigué et sachant que Ken ne lâcherait pas le morceau, Hyde consentit à lâcher quelques bribes... Dans quel but ? Ca, il n'en avait aucune idée... Peut-être tout jeter par terre et faire le tri, histoire d'y voir plus clair, car là, il pataugeait sévèrement...

_Ken-chan..._ dit-il pensivement, _ça t'est déjà arrivé de vivre une situation extra... Vraiment super... Et de te dire que c'est précisément là, le problème ? Ou plutôt... De redouter un retour à la réalité ?_

Ken haussa un sourcil, puis il s'assit par terre, se préparant mentalement à la migraine du siècle. Hyde avait le chic pour se poser les questions auxquelles personne n'a envie de réfléchir... C'était encore tombé sur sa pomme, mais il l'avait cherché...

_Tu veux bien développer ?_ Demanda-t-il toutefois.

Hyde soupira, arrivant enfin à faire jaillir une flamme qui vint embraser le bout de sa cigarette, faisant naître un subtil parfum de menthe dans sa bouche un peu trop sèche.

_J'ai... Un ami. Un bon copain à moi, qui a un souci... _expliqua-t-il, priant pour être assez crédible.

_Du genre ?_

_Il a une relation... étrange avec une autre personne. Un... Une très bonne amie à lui,_ se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. _Et là où réside le bizarre, c'est que justement, tout ça ne leur semble pas bizarre. Je veux dire... Ils font des choses... Ca leur a pris d'un coup... Et ça ne leur a jamais posé le moindre problème. Pourtant, ça aurait dû !_ S'exclama-t-il. _Et même aujourd'hui que... mon pote s'en rend compte, ça ne le gêne toujours pas. _

_Euh... _risqua Ken, qui était passé en mode 'décodeur'. _Tu veux dire que ton ami et cette autre personne couchent ensemble, si je te comprends bien ? C'est ça ?_

_Voilà,_ acquiesça Hyde.

_Et c'est tout ? _

_C'est tout, oui._

_Et le problème est donc..._

Ken se faisait l'effet d'être un de ces galériens des temps anciens, qui rament pour avancer en pointillé, en plus... C'est qu'il fallait déchiffrer Hyde, remettre tout ça en place, et si possible, y apporter une solution... Ca, lui qui avait voulu savoir, il était servit...

_Le problème,_ répondit Hyde, _c'est que mon ami commence à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si chouette idée... Laisser les choses se faire comme ça... C'est... Aujourd'hui il commence à comprendre qu'il n'a pas de place stable, qu'il est remplaçable et..._

_Si je te suis toujours... D'un coup, cette situation ne lui convient plus ?_

_Euh... Je sais pas..._ bafouilla Hyde, pris au dépourvu.

Ken commençait à comprendre un peu l'histoire de cet ami et de sa copine, dont Hyde taisait les noms. Ca lui semblait bien un peu étrange, mais après tout, Hyde prenait les choses très à coeur... Normal qu'il s'en fasse pour un ami, donc...

_Dans ce cas, ça ne signifie que deux choses, Hyde. Soit il veut retourner à ce qu'ils étaient avant... Soit il en veut plus._

_Plus ?_

_Ecoute... _commença Ken. _J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses dire ça, mais... Une relation qui ne repose que sur le sexe, ça me semble mal barrée question durée..._

Hyde retint un petit rire. Venant de Ken, c'était en effet assez drôle... Mais le guitariste poursuivit sérieusement.

_Comme je le dis toujours, 'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien', on est d'accord... Seulement c'est parfait, cette optique là, si tout le monde est d'accord. Et si y a pas vraiment d'enjeux de taille._

_Traduction ?_ Demanda le petit androgyne, un peu perdu.

_Si l'un des deux commence à ne plus être satisfait, c'est soit qu'il se lasse, soit qu'il veut autre chose que les parties de jambes en l'air, tu me suis où je te fais un croquis détaillé ?_

Hyde pâlit un peu, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Suite que Ken ne lui épargna pas, cependant :

_Dans ces cas là, j'imagine que les questions se multiplient... Et ton pote là, je lui souhaite bien du courage... Car il fauit qu'il se fixe sur ce qu'il ressent... Et prie pour pour que l'autre en soit au même point..._

Alors que Hyde allait rétorquer quelque chose, le leader débarqua, l'air faussement agacé :

_On fait salon de thé maintenant ? Ah ça bosse dur, par ici..._

_M'interromps pas,_ lâcha Ken se relevant, _j'éduque. Je fais profiter Hyde-chan de ma longue expérience..._

_Hola ben il est temps que je le sorte de là, alors ! Le pauvre !_ Fit Tetsu en riant.

Il regagnèrent la salle de répétition, Yukki en ayant terminé aussi. Regardant Tetsu rapidement de temps à autres, le souvenuir de leur petit intermède dans le placard à balai fit naître un sourire sur le visage du chanteur. Avec la peur de se faire prendre sur le fait qui s'était transformée en excitation liée au danger, il était encore dans les nuages… Ce qu'il y avait, se disait-il, c'est que dès le départ, il avait toujours eu une place particulière auprès de Tetsu, tout de même. Etmême sans parler de la nouvelle tournure de leur 'amitié'... Ayumi avait juste été le déclencheur qui lui avait fais prendre conscience qu'il n'en serait pas forcément toujours ainsi. Et qu'il pouvait bien perdre sa place. Car Tetsu était fidèle et intègre : si les choses venaient à marcher entre lui et Ayumi, ou même quelqu'un d'autre, Hyde serait prié de bien vouloir l'oublier, il le savait... Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'ils passaient juste le temps ? Oui mais... Et si Tetsu ne passait son temps qu'avec lui ? En voilà une bonne idée ! Un peu d'exclusivité n'a jamais tué personne... Et voilà, il se remettait à dérailler... Et à force de réfléchir, il plongea la répétition dans un désastre sans nom... Oubliant les paroles, ne chantant pas en rythme... Trop occupé par ses pensées confuses... Si bien que Tetsu faillit l'étrangler, et qu'il ne dû son salut qu'à Yukki qui proposa d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Déambulant dans le couloir, il sentit une main lui agripper le poignet :

_Hé ! _Fit Tetsu. _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Rien, rien..._

_Mais bien sûr... Je te connais Doiha-chan... T'es à côté de tes pompes, là. C'est quoi le problème ?_

_Laisse tomber... _murmura Hyde. _Dis, tu vas y aller, là ?_

_Ben oui... Enfin d'ici une dizaine de minutes, le temps de souffler quand même._

_Je peux te demander un truc avant ?_ Demanda le chanteur après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls.

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?_

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _Dit le bassiste, étonné.

_Mais rien... J'ai juste envie, là, maintenant... Mais si tu veux pas... _bouda le chanteur.

_Tu arrêtes deux secondes de jouer l'idiot du village, oui ? J'en ai toujours envie, de toute façon... _fit le bassiste en souriant, joignant le geste à la parole.

Le leader aurait sûrement appelé une nouvelle fois 'marquer son territoire' la façon quelque peu possessive dont Hyde l'embrassa à son tour. Mais qui a dit que ça déplaisait à Tetsu ? Et merde... Hyde avait encore remporté la partie, puisqu'il s'entendit demander :

_Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?_

_Quoi ? Après ton dîner ? _Fit le chanteur.

_Oui..._

_Euh... J'admets que j'ai l'esprit large et que j'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais enfin quand même... _fit-il, moyennement emballé par l'idée d'être le second choix.

_Tu sais, _fit Tetsu un peu froidement, _c'est toi qui te fait ton film depuis ce matin... Moi à la base, je vais dîner et essentiellement parlé boulot. Si je t'ai laissé dire, c'est parce que ça m'amusait de ne pas te détromper... Mais je suis pas le dernier des enfoirés non plus et je couche rarement avec une femme le premier soir, même si je la connais bien..._

_Ok, ok, excuse... _fit Hyde en battant des cils pour l'attendrir.

_'3...2...1...'_ se dit-il, _'et si mes calculs sont exacts...'_

_Bon, je peux passer ou pas ?_ Demanda Tetsu, plus faible que jamais.

Hyde jubila intérieurement. Finalement, il s'était monté la tête tout seul comme un grand... Mais il avait encore la première place... Et des points d'avance... Et il se dit à ce moment là qu'il ne comptait pas les céder...


	9. Choix

**Voilà le chapitre 9... Ce n'est pas le dernier, même si on s'en rapproche... Bonne lecture ! :)**

Et voilà comment Hyde se retrouva quelques minutes après à jouer aux cartes avec Yukki et à regarder du coin de l'œil Ayumi arriver avec un grand sourire pour se pendre au bras de Tetsu et se rendre à ce fameux dîner… Elle craquait littéralement, même Tetsu devait s'en rendre compte… C'était à peu près visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En abattant une carte un peu brutalement, Hyde tapa sur le cendrier, l'envoyant ainsi valser avec ses mégots et ses cendres froides.

_Euh… On se détend, ok_ ? lâcha Yukki qui n'avait pas forcément envie de perdre un œil lors d'une malheureuse partie de cartes… Ou même autre part, d'ailleurs.

_Pardon_… s'excusa Hyde. _J'ai pas fait exprès._

_J'espère bien… Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être ? _demanda le batteur en époussetant la cendre tombée sur ses genoux.

_Hm ? Non, tout baigne… Yukki !_ appella-t-il vivement. _Q__uand t'es énervé, mais que tu sens que tu ne devrais pas l'être, tu fais quoi ?_

_Euh… Détestant les actes inutiles et les pertes de temps, je ne m'énerve que quand c'est utile…_ répondit le batteur tranquillement, un peu interloqué toutefois.

_Ah, tu sers à rien !_ lâcha le petit androgyne en vidant son verre.

_Ca fait toujours plaisir…_

_Je plaisante !_ sourit le chanteur.

Allez, haut les cœurs. Au risque de paraître prétentieux, la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant l'avait quelque peu rassurée. Tetsu était venu à lui, l'avait assuré sans qu'il le demande, qu'il passerait la nuit chez lui… Il avait une certaine importance, et il avait amené Tetsu à le lui montrer, même si c'était infime. C'était certes très puéril, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Enfin pour l'heure, il observa le 'couple' s'éloigner, entendit la porte claquer et le moteur de la voiture de Tetsu démarrer… Et il perdit la partie, même si Yukki eut le triomphe modeste. Et il se dit l'espace d'un instant que les cartes n'étaient alors pas sa seule défaite...

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu es d'une humeur de chien ? _demanda le batteur, étant à peu près sûr de se faire jeter.

_Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur,_ répliqua-t-il simplement.

_Non, bien sûr… T'es à peu près aussi emballé que si tu étais en phase terminale, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter…_

_C'est vrai,_ fit Hyde sincèrement : _je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. Je suis juste… J'en sais même rien, en fait…_

_Et tu as prévu quoi pour y remédier ?_

_Rentrer chez moi, me rouler en boule sous ma couette et regarder un bon film en buvant un bon vin et en grignotant…_ dit fièrement le chanteur.

_Argh, la mort lente par sucreries, alcool, tabac et attitude amorphe… La pire. Ca va vraiment pas, toi…_

Hyde ne répondit pas. Si, il allait bien, en plus. Il allait bien parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour que ça soit le contraire… Il ne voyait pas le problème. Ce n'est pas comme s'il perdait quelque chose dans l'histoire, après tout… Il était toujours assuré de voir Tetsu chaque jour ou presque et il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami… Alors franchement, où était le problème ? Surtout que le bassiste devait certainement le vivre bien, tout ça…

Ca, c'est ce qu'il croyait, tout du moins. Car quelques temps plus tard, dans un charmant restaurant du centre-ville, à une petite table au fond, Tetsu se demandait plus ou moins ce qu'il fichait là… Pas qu'il s'ennuyait, au contraire. Il cherchait depuis l'apéritif un défaut à Ayumi, quelque chose susceptible de le freiner… et il ne voyait pas. Elle n'était pas parfaite bien sûr, mais elle était le genre de personnes douces, à mi-chemin entre timidité et une certaine assurance tout de même, très mignonne… Le genre qui lui convenait parfaitement. Et il sentait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Pour autant, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait et il aurait volontiers écouté le moindre conseil ami, sur ce coup là… Lui et les relations amoureuses, ça faisait deux, faut-il le rappeler… En bon romantique qu'il ne sait pas être, Tetsu avait sorti calepin et crayon histoire de noter toute idée qui sortirait de leur discussion professionnelle… Sûr que s'il avait été présent, Ken en aurait pleuré de désespoir... Et tandis que le dessert leur fut amené, il releva la tête d'un coup, lui ayant trouvé LE défaut. Le détail qui lui encombra l'esprit un moment, le troublant fortement, avant qu'il n'arrive à se mettre une baffe mentale et à en faire abstraction. Ca pour un défaut… C'était complètement nul et il le savait. Elle était très bien, ça collait bien entre eux, et franchement, un oeil extérieur se serait demandé ce qu'il attendait. Oui, il attendait quoi, au fait ? Un peu plus détendu, faisant appel à son sang-froid, il amena la discussion sur autre chose, quelque chose de plus personnel, pour ne pas rester dans le boulot du matin au soir… Et bientôt, ils se lèveraient et il la raccompagnerait chez elle, gagnant ainsi son second objectif de la soirée… Ou pas.

Grandeur et décadence. Enfin, surtout décadence, quand même. Hyde était vautré sur son canapé, la couverture l'enveloppant jusqu'au menton, le cendrier débordant de mégots et une bouteille de vin rouge trônant sur le guéridon, près d'un beau verre à pied à moitié vide. Comme prévu, il regardait un film. Et il passait une soirée pas si mauvaise, finalement. Une bonne soirée avec le cerveau débranché, qui se reconnecterait le lendemain matin seulement, quand il faudrait aller bosser… C'était bon, ça. Quand le générique de fin défila, il se leva, les paupières lourdes et gagna sa chambre pour un sommeil réparateur. D'abord, il ne l'attendrait pas. Car il ne viendrait sûrement pas, et il aurait l'air fin, à veiller toute la nuit si Tetsu était 'occupé' ailleurs. Non mais… Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il allait se coucher et dormir, voilà tout. C'était drôle car malgré tout, au moment de fermer le verrou de la porte d'entrée, il se réfréna. Il laisserait ouvert, on ne sait jamais… Tetsu était peut-être faible, mais il n'était pas irréprochable non plus. Il gagna sa chambre en haussant les épaules comme pour se dire à lui-même _'t'es bien con'_… Il remis rapidement sa couette en ordre sur le lit et s'allongea dessus, fermant les yeux presque aussitôt.

Des siècles plus tard, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla, il sentit son matelas bouger légèrement, puis un bras s'immisca avec douceur sous lui. Un second se posa sur sa hanche, et il eut bizarrement chaud tout à coup, enveloppé dans une étreinte un peu timide. Le temps d'émerger, et il se sentit légèrement décalé, comme si on le bougeait un peu… Et il se retrouva la tête bien callée dans un endroit très doux, collé à une peau bien chaude… Bougeant la main de façon mécanique, il toucha du bout des doigts ce qui semblait être un cou et sourit, callant un peu plus sa joue contre cette épaule. Tetsu était rentré tard, mais il était venu. Et Hyde ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais il était complètement perdu. Le bassiste gardait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de la pièce, sentant son cœur palpiter. Il était tard et il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais il avait tellement envie d'être près de Hyde… Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur 'petit jeu', il remettait tout en question, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, s'il ne devrait pas plutôt se lever et partir... Pensée étrange compte tenu du fait qu'il le serrait contre lui et se sentait fondre petit à petit, en entendant Hyde ronronner comme un chat…

_Hmmm… C'est déjà le matin ?_ murmura enfin Hyde d'une voix à peine audible.

_Non, pas encore… Mais dors, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé… _répondit Tetsu dans un murmure.

_C'est rien… Ca a été ?_

_Oui, oui…_

Hyde n'était pas vraiment réveillé, d'ailleurs, il ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir les yeux… Pour autant, il mourrait d'envie de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Car Tetsu était anormalement câlin… Pas qu'il ne le soit pas d'ordinaire, mais en général, pas gratuitement… Et il se demandait si cette attention fort agréable n'était pas une sorte d' 'au revoir' maladroit… Comme cette pensée suffit à elle seule à le faire émerger, il se lança :

_Tu es venu pour me dire que tu avais accroché avec elle et qu'il allait falloir qu'on arrête nos bêtises, tous les deux ?_

C'était sortit d'une traite. Pas forcément les bons termes, pas forcément utile, mais c'était sortit. En même temps, il enfouit complètement sa tête contre le torse dénudé du bassiste, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il y avait droit. Tetsu, surpris, caressa son dos, parlant autant pour lui répondre que pour lui-même :

_J'ai passé une bonne soirée. C'est une jeune femme brillante et pleine de qualités… N'importe qui serait attiré par elle, je pense…_

_Je sais…_ répondit Hyde d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre. _C'est quelqu'un de bien._

Il se tirait plus ou moins une balle dans le pied, là… Mais c'était la vérité, aussi. Il n'allait pas la traiter de sorcière alors que c'était complètement faux, non plus. Alors il fit un effort pour lever le bras et atteindre à tâtons la joue de Tetsu, la caressant doucement, comme pour dire adieu à ce qui fut, somme toute, un coup de folie… Mais loin de partir, Tetsu le serra encore plus fort, et Hyde eut même l'impression qu'il tremblait un peu…

_Elle n'a qu'un seul vrai défaut_, articula lentement le bassiste. _Je ne lui ait trouvé que ça._

Il n'en avait rien à faire, tant son ventre se contractait, mais Hyde posa tout de même la question :

_Lequel ?_

Tetsu déglutit, comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Il sentait la voix de Hyde qui était devenue blanche et il imaginait sans peine l'expression que son visage pouvait avoir en ce moment, malgré l'obscurité. Et lui, il manquait un peu d'assurance. Mais pourquoi changer ? Il continua pour cette fois, d'appliquer sa politique : ne pas réfléchir.

_Elle n'est pas toi._

Difficile de dire ce qui l'emporta chez le chanteur, entre la surprise, l'embarras, la joie ou la confusion… Tout ça lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, tandis qu'une partie de lui tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi ça le rendait à ce point heureux d'entendre ça. Il était totalement réveillé maintenant, et en même temps un peu sonné. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que Tetsu ne la reverrait pas ? Qu'il l'avait, son exclusivité ? On pouvait interpréter ça de bien des façons, finalement… Et que dire ? Que répondre à la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui ait jamais dite ? Rien, sûrement... Alors il ne put que poser ses lèvres maladroitement sur les siennes et attraper sa main pour y mettre la sienne bien à l'abri... Il goûtait à un baiser à la fois très sage et en même temps très excitant. Excitant parce qu'il était bizarrement... sérieux. Et annonciateur de changement. C'est bien parce que l'air lui manqua qu'il consentit à le laisser partir. Agrippé à son épaule, le chanteur se lova contre lui, le plus possible, à l'étouffer presque. Et ainsi callé, il pourrait passer une bonne nuit. Demain, il ferait jour. Ils y verraient plus clair, dans tous les sens du terme...


	10. Discutons

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé, Tetsu. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, d'ailleurs. Trop éprouvé pour fermer l'œil… Et puis écouter la respiration calme de Hyde recroquevillé contre lui, c'était une mélodie simple qu'il aimait beaucoup... Il s'était aussi amusé à le taquiner. Quelquefois, il le lâchait et se décollait un peu de lui. Et presque aussitôt, le chanteur dans son sommeil, tendait la main pour le ramener vers lui en poussant un grognement mécontent. Tetsu s'en amusait beaucoup et le ramenait vers lui avec d'autant plus de satisfaction. Hyde aussi tenait à lui. Même Tetsu qui ne voyait jamais rien, pouvait tout de même le sentir. Il fallait juste inverser la formule et le clarifier, sinon rien ne changerait. Mais alors, le changement… Tetsu avait du mal à le concevoir, ne sachant pas où il mettait les pieds. '_Tu ne sais absolument pas dans quoi tu t'embarques...' _lui avait finement dit le chanteur au début de leur relation... Comme c'était vrai...

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le tira de ses réflexions, peu après. Il tendit vivement le bras jusqu'à sa veste qu'il avait laissé à terre et l'en sortit, mais trop tard : Hyde bougeait déjà, marmonnant on ne sait quoi et toujours accroché au corps de Tetsu, qui pris un instant pour s'attendrir, comme personne ne le verrait. Hyde qui se servait de son bras comme doudou... Certains auraient payé cher pour voir un tel tableau. Pour être à sa place tout court, d'ailleurs... A lui de ne pas tout gâcher. Mais si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée sur ce que Hyde pouvait bien en penser... On pouvait interpréter la jalousie du chanteur aussi bien comme une simple question de possessivité, après tout. Il aurait l'air fin si c'était bien ça et uniquement ça, et qu'il commençait à... Et zut, pendant qu'il réfléchissait et s'extasiait tout à la fois, ça sonnait toujours ! Il décrocha rapidement :

_Allo ?_ murmura-t-il en se retournant.

_Tetsu-kun, bonjour !_

_Oh… Ayumi-chan… Comment vas-tu ?_ fit Tetsu en essayant de parler le plus bas possible.

_Très bien, merci… Je te dérange ? Tu parles si bas…_

La tuile. Certes, entre eux il n'y avait rien, mais enfin, si elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas seul alors que le jour se levait à peine, il allait certainement passer pour le dernier des salopards… Et si Hyde se réveillait… Il tourna justement la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bien ouverts qui le fixait d'un air ensommeillé et interrogateur. Bon. Ca, c'est fait. Le chanteur était bien réveillé et ne perdait visiblement pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Bafouillant un peu, le bassiste tenta de faire passer le tout, parant au plus pressé :

_Ah euh… Non… Je… Je me réveille à peine, c'est pour ça et…_

_Oh, excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tôt… _dit la jeune femme, embarassée.

_Y a pas de mal… Que puis-je pour toi ?_

_Je voulais juste te remercier pour hier. J'ai passé une excellente soirée… _dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Hyde l'entendait clairement. Ca y est, elle lui avait fourni l'occasion de lui en vouloir ! La fameuse occasion qu'il avait tant cherché la veille. C'était facile, finalement. Il avait passé une nuit géniale, et pourtant il ne s'était rien passé. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient juste dormi ensemble, et c'était pourtant merveilleux. Et Ayumi se rappelait au bon souvenir du bassiste pas fixé, précisément maintenant. Si Hyde avait été un brin impulsif, il se serait emparé du téléphone pour lui expliquer la chose, le tout agrémenté d'un _'oublie-le, je le garde !'_. Un peu brutal et disproportionné, non ?... Mais ça ne le concernait pas. Alors il se contenta d'écouter, signifiant toutefois au bassiste qu'il était toujours là, avec un seul regard.

_M... Moi aussi… _répondit Tetsu, un peu liquéfié.

_Tetsu-kun…_ demanda-t-elle soudainement. _Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? Je veux dire… En dehors du travail ?…_

_Euh… C'est-à-dire que…_ fit-il sans lâcher le chanteur des yeux. _E... Ecoute, Ayumi-chan… Tu dois passer aujourd'hui, non ?_

_Oui, tout à l'heure._

_On en discutera à ce moment là, tu veux bien ? Il y a probablement une chose ou deux que je voudrai t'expliquer…_

_Bien… A tout à l'heure, Tetsu-kun._

_Oui… Salut !_

Ouf. A boire, et vite ! Certes, il avait remarqué qu'il suscitait l'intérêt, mais de là à amener une fille apparement réservée à prendre les devants après un dîner -d'affaires en plus-... Ca allait devenir compliqué... Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire, quand il la verrait ? Non mais c'est vrai... Il ne pourrait même pas lui fournir une explication qui accompagnerait l'inévitable 'je préfère qu'on reste amis' qu'il se voyait déjà lui balancer... Car de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas ressortir avec elle. Pas comme ça, du moins. A quel moment l'avait-il compris ? Dans la voiture, en la raccompagnant chez elle. Il ne songeait même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'elle n'était pas attirante, mais il n'en ressentait pas l'envie... Et sur le pas de sa porte, quand elle lui proposa un dernier verre... Le fameux dernier verre... Il déclina poliment, sans même prendre le temps d'y penser. Pourquoi ? Parce que Hyde l'attendait. Et même s'il était tard et qu'il ne l'attendait plus, Tetsu, lui, avait envie d'y aller. Si on passe toute une soirée avec une personne en pensant sans cesse à une autre, ça ne va pas. Même si ça ne mettait pas de mot sur sa relation avec Hyde, ça signifiait au moins qu'avec la jeune femme, ce n'était même pas la peine. C'était méchant, mais... Elle était fade, comparée à lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas envie. Alors que le chanteur, si. Terriblement. Et ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une envie mise sur le compte du côté absurde et fou de leur aventure s'était un peu transformé... Cogiter comme ça dès le matin, c'était un coup à voir griller tous ses neurones... Quand la main du chanteur se posa sur son torse comme pour dire 'hou hou, je suis là !', il en fut à la fois content et agacé. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, tandis que Hyde s'étira, surpris, et resta allongé sur le dos, à le fixer d'un air interrogateur.

_Doiha-chan... _murmura le bassiste. _Franchement, combien de temps tu pensais qu'on pouvait tenir comme ça ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Combien ?_

_De quoi tu parles ? _Demanda le chanteur en s'allumant une cigarette.

_Nous... _articula Tetsu avec peine. _Ce qu'on fait... Combien de temps tu pensais qu'on ferait ça ? _

_Je comprends pas, Tet-chan... On n'y a jamais pensé. Je me suis jamais projeté dans l'avenir et toi non plus..._

_C'est juste. Et ben ça, c'est une connerie._

Finalement, il en avait cumulé pas mal, des erreurs. Celle de croire qu'il pouvait s'éclater sans se soucier de rien entre autres. Pas la seule, pas la pire, mais une fameuse quand même. Et il n'avait pas prévu la suite du programme. Piégé, qu'il était.

_Hein ?_ S'étonna le chanteur, sentant le vent tourner.

Là, Tetsu s'énerva un peu. Pas forcément contre son interlocuteur, mais contre lui-même. Une sorte d'agacement pour libérer le stress qui l'envahissait et la sensation de se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt maintenant qu'il faisait n'importe quoi...

_Mais réfléchis : on n'a plus 15 ans. On ne peut plus s'amuser sans que ça n'ait de conséquences. Surtout nous, vu ce qu'on était avant, l'un pour l'autre ! On se disait que ça ne changerait rien, que ça n'aurait pas de conséquences... Mais ça en a eu dès la première fois où on a... Où... Enfin tu vois..._

_Fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas un gros mot, Tet-chan, tu peux le dire tu sais, mes chastes oreilles ne s'en porteront pas moins bien..._

Ironique et sans pitié, Hyde. Tetsu était déjà en pleine panique et lui, bizarrement, il était très calme. Il réfléchissait dans l'instant, à la rigueur la minute. Et tout ce qu'il voyait là, c'était Tetsu qui venait plus ou moins d'envoyer bouler Ayumi, qui lui avait laissé entendre qu'il tenait une place de premier ordre... Tetsu qu'il voulait pour lui. Ca, c'était sûr.

_Doiha-chan..._ murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux en un geste fatigué, _arrêtons un instant nos conneries et jouons cartes sur table, ok ? Excuse-moi mais c'est toi qui a mal réagi quand Ayumi-chan est venu me trouver... C'est toi qui a fait bouger les choses. Maintenant, on ne peut plus rester insouciants. _

Hyde ne répondit pas et se redressa à son tour. Parler ? Le fallait-il vraiment ? L'idée ne le dérangeait pas, en soi... Mais pas maintenant. Pas là qu'il avait pleine vue sur son amant en boxer, l'air adorablement torturé et à deux doigts de succomber... C'était trop pour lui... Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant frémir le pauvre Tetsu, qui ne savait pas s'il serait capable de garder longtemps sa belle assurance.

_Arrête, Doiha-chan... Je suis sérieux._

_Moi aussi... J'ai envie de toi... _murmura le chanteur d'une voix rauque en parcourant son cou de sa langue.

_P... Peu importe..._ bafouilla Tetsu. _J'ai besoin de savoir si on est d'accord. Je crois que... Quel que soit ton point de vue, je pourrai me caller dessus._

C'était assez lâche, ça, d'attendre que Hyde se prononce pour dire 'ah oui, moi je pense comme toi !'. Mais il avait peur en disant ce qu'il pensait, de tout foutre par terre... Et comment penser, aligner 2 + 2, alors qu'il sentait qu'on le forçait à s'allonger et qu'il fermait malgré lui les yeux, de délice ?

_Là, _murmura Hyde, _j'ai juste envie de prendre mon temps pour ne louper aucun millimètre carré de toi... Voilà mon point de vue._

_Si... Si tu crois que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de parler..._ murmura le bassiste.

_On parlera, Tet-chan,_ fit sérieusement Hyde en se penchant au-dessus de lui. _Car tu n'es pas seul à avoir cogité et pris une décision, je te l'affirme. Mais avant ça, je veux d'abord profiter honteusement de toi. Et je te file un indice gratuitement : j'ai crevé de jalousie toute la soirée, hier._

_Sans blague ?_ Sourit Tetsu, amusé.

_Ca va, n'en rajoute pas,_ rougit le chanteur, malgré tout assez fier et donc gêné d'avoir déballé ça.

_On était jaloux ?_ Murmura Tetsu en passant ses mains sur les bras en appui de chaque côté de lui, du chanteur.

_Rigole pas trop... Je vais te donner un aperçu de ce que la frustration a pu engendrer... _murmura Hyde en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. _T'es pas un peu trop habillé, toi ?_

_J'ai qu'un boxer..._ protesta Tetsu.

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis._

Tetsu éclata de rire et abandonna la lutte. Comme s'il pouvait gagner contre ces yeux là... Il était assuré de l'avoir, sa mise au point. Alorsil n'était pas assez fou pour se refuser à lui maintenant. Il allait le garder, oui ! Même s'il devait s'en chopepr des palpitations, tellement son coeur battait la chamade... Car il sentait bien que déjà comme ça, quelque chose avait changé. Le reste... Il ne put y réfléchir convenablement, à l'instant où son seul vêtement vola et qu'il sentit que la journée promettait...


	11. Où on va ?

**Chapitre 11... Et dire que c'était censé être un one-shot au départ... :D. Fin au suivant normalement :)**

Le jour s'était complètement levé maintenant et la journée débutait plutôt pas mal pour un Tetsu malgré tout déjà épuisé, qui sortit de la douche avec un sincère soupir de bien être... pour se recoucher aussitôt auprès de Hyde qui rêvassait en faisant des ronds de fumée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_J'arrive pas à croire que dès le matin, tu sois capable d'un truc pareil... _lâcha Tetsu en cherchant du regard ses vêtements.

_J'étais censé me lever et aller nous préparer un petit déj' alors que tu étais allongé à côté de moi et que tu m'as câliné toute la nuit ? Mentalement parlant, je ne suis pas aussi fort ! _plaisanta Hyde avant de l'embrasser.

_Il me semble que tu ne mets plus autant d'ardeur à te montrer fort et intouchable, justement... _le taquina finement Tetsu.

_Je ne peux pas en mettre partout, hein..._

Tetsu sourit, se faisant l'effet d'avoir l'âge mental d'un adolescent qui revient de son premier rencard. Pas mieux. C'était limite s'il n'entendait pas les oiseaux chanter, alors que bon, au coeur de Tokyo... A part le bruit émis par les voitures et les passants, hein... Mais dit comme ça, tout de suite, c'était moins sympa... N'empêche. Est-ce que Hyde avait seulement la moindre idée d'à quel point il était désirable ? Peut-être un peu, mais pas complètement... Car s'il s'écoutait, Tetsu lui sauterait bien dessus... Pas qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça, mais enfin... Hyde était un peu moins raisonnable que lui, ceci dit. En effet, le chanteur trouvait le peignoir que Tetsu lui avait emprunté plutôt gênant, aussi passa-t-il par en-dessous...

_Doiha-chan... _soupira Tetsu en bloquant sa progression déterminée._T'es jamais fatigué ?_

_J'ai bien dormi... _murmura le chanteur en souriant, visiblement plein d'énergie.

_Jamais lassé ?_

_De toi ? _Rétorqua le chanteur en caressant ses bras à travers le peignoir. _Ah non, ça je confirme..._

_Pas encore, au moins... _murmura le bassiste avec une boule dans la gorge, aussi inattendue que douloureuse, d'ailleurs...

Hyde arrêta aussitôt ses taquineries, surpris. Ok, il allait vraiment falloir être clair, ça devenait plutôt urgent, là... Essayant de trouver son regard comme Tetsu baissait la tête, il lança plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

_Ca y est, tu l'as dit, tu te sens mieux ? Tu ne comprends rien à rien, hein ? Je ne pourrai pas me lasser... D'ailleurs, je commence à me demander si je pourrai me passer de toi... Sûrement que non... En fait, Tet-chan... Je..._

Pas encore, pas vrai ? Et bien si. Sonnerie. La porte d'entrée, cette fois-ci. Hyde en eut les bras coupés, si bien qu'il s'étala sur Tetsu, complètement découragé par le destin qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas beaucoup, en ce moment. Mais le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'une voix bien connue lança depuis le palier :

_Hyde ! Je sais que t'es là !_

Ken. Evidemment. Grosse impression de déjà vu, désagréable sensation d'un éternel recommencement... Hyde se redressa d'un coup en l'entendant, décidé à lui clouer le bec, autant par déception que par amusement. Mais Tetsu attrapa son bras et murmura :

_Chut... Il bluffe... Comment peut-il être sûr que tu es bien là ?_

_Pas faux... N'en profite pas pour te défiler, toi... _lança le chanteur, revenant à son idée première.

_Mais dis, il est derrière la porte quand même... _l'arrêta Tetsu, le voyant décidé.

_Mais je sais me tenir, holala... Mais y a plein de choses bien qui font pas de bruit... _sussura le chanteur avec un éclat perfide dans les yeux.

Sur ce, il profita de ce que Tetsu ouvrit la bouche pour demander quoi, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, incapable de se rassasier du contact du bassiste. Autant par envie que par inquiétude. Tant que Tetsu n'aurait pas parlé avec Ayumi, Hyde ne serait pas tranquille. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à une grande menace, mais c'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose... Une nouvelle sonnerie l'empêcha de mener ses projets à bien, et il se laissa à nouveau tomber à moitié sur Tetsu, en soupirant :

_Je pense que dans une autre vie, j'ai dû être très méchant envers Ken-chan, pour qu'il me pourrisse la mienne comme ça aujourd'hui…_ soupira Hyde sur un ton exagérément dramatique.

Evidemment, Tetsu pouffa de rire, se disant avec philosophie que la vie est un éternel recommencement…

_Note bien qu'il y a du mieux_, dit-il en souriant franchement, _cette fois il arrive après…_

_Comment ça 'après' ?_ s'exclama Hyde, faussement outré. _Au milieu, oui ! J'en avais pas encore fini avec toi !_

_Hein ?! Mais il est 8 heures du matin !_

_Et alors ? T'es pas moins attirant qu'à midi ! _ répliqua le chanteur sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Tetsu le sentait de plus en plus intenable. Etrangement, plus le chanteur plaisantait, plus il sentait le sérieux poindre malgré tout derrière ses phrases en apparence humoristiques. Il sentait comme de l'électricité dans l'air… Surtout que Hyde s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, avant, et il aurait bien aimé savoir quoi… En attendant, il se sentit un peu rougir de la franchise de son amant :

_Qui ? Moi ?_

_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?... Bon, tu attends qu'il neige pour m'embrasser ou bien ? _lança le chanteur sur un ton impatient.

_T'es pas patient pour un sou…_ remarqua avec amusement Tetsu, qui se disait que Hyde finissait toujours par demander.

_Ca ne fait pas partie des qualités que je peux éventuellement avoir en stock, effectivement…_

_Et ben 'va falloir t'entraîner ! Va ouvrir ! _

_Je pourrai le taper ?_ demanda Hyde en battant des cils, décidé à conserver le zeste de folie qui les avait amené où ils en étaient.

Rentrant dans son jeu, Tetsu répondit sur un ton très 'maître d'école' :

_Non, tu l'aimes bien, en fait._

_Franchement… Ouais, il a de la chance que je l'adore… Sans ça…_

_Oui, 'sans ça' ? Tu irais le défier, alors que s'il éternue tu t'enrhumes, vu sa carrure ?_ fit Tetsu en riant.

_C'est pas sympa du tout… Je suis pas petit… Je suis verticalement désavantagé, c'est différent…_ bouda Hyde.

Bon public, le bassiste se pris le fou rire du siècle devant l'autodérision de Hyde qui, fier de sa connerie, souriait béatement.

_Allez ! Magne-toi ! A force de le faire attendre derrière les portes, on va se faire capter !_

_Ah oui, c'est vrai !_ fit Hyde en sautant sur le sol.

_Et habille-toi… Moi ça me plaît quand tu te ballades comme ça, mais lui ça va moyennement le faire rire_… enchaîna le bassiste en ne manquant pas de se rincer l'œil au passage.

_Euh… Ouais !_ fit le chanteur en sortant à la hâte un tee-shirt et un pantalon de son placard. _J'arrive !_ hurla-t-il.

Rapidement et tandis que Tetsu gagnait la cuisine en s'habillant, histoire d'être un peu crédible, Hyde alla ouvrir à leur ami.

_Ah ben quand même…_ fit Ken quand il apparut devant lui. _Je te réveille ou quoi ?_

_Non non… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? On ne devait pas se retrouver au studio ?_

_T'as oublié ? Tu voulais que je t'accompagne... Pour ta nouvelle guitare... _soupira Ken, devant la mémoire limitée de son ami.

_Ah merde ! Oui oui, attends ! Entre ! _Fit le chanteur, ayant complètement oublié ce rendez-vous.

_Tiens, t'es là toi ? _Lança le guitariste en apercevant Tetsu qui buvait un jus de fruits, avec l'air le plus détaché qu'on puisse trouver, tandis que Hyde les laissa un instant.

_Ouais... J'avais un truc à faire dans le coin..._

_Si t'es là si tôt, ça veut dire que t'as tout foiré hier... _soupira Ken.

_Non, ça s'est super bien passé._

_Vraiment ?_

_Mais je compte en rester là._

_Toute plaisanterie mise à part,_ fit Ken sérieusement, _c'est indiscret de te demander pourquoi ?_

_Non... _commença Tetsu, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que le chanteur était bien partit voir vers son armoire s'il y était. _C'est juste que... Elle est très bien, le souci n'est pas là... Mais il lui manque un truc... C'est... Compliqué. Mais elle aura beau être la femme parfaite, elle ne sera pas ce dont j'ai besoin._

Ken sentit que c'était du lourd. Il ne voulut pas en savoir plus, voyant que Tetsu avait un air assez grave et sérieux. En tant qu'ami, il aurait aimé le voir concrétiser avec cette fille charmante, mais Tetsu était encore le mieux placé pour juger de ce qui lui convenait. Alors tant qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreurs, Ken s'en accomoderait, espérant juste que quelqu'un mette un jour fin à la solitude contenue dans la vie sentimentale de son leader et vieil ami... Quand Hyde, paré au départ, revint de sa chambre, il trouva le leader tête baissée et Ken visiblement en profonde réflexion.

_Euh... J'ai loupé un truc, ou... ?_

_Nan nan, allez on y va, histoire de ne pas louper toute la matinée de boulot ?_

_C'est partit ! _

Tandis que le duo fila de son côté, Tetsu gagna sa voiture, prêt pour une journée qu'il sentait éprouvante, et pas forcément à cause du programme chargé qu'il avait établi... Il attendit d'abord qu'Ayumi arrive, chose qui arriva en fin de matinée. Evidemment, la jeune fille attendit qu'il soit disponible pour venir de vive voix le remercier encore pour la veille. Tetsu ne jugea pas nécessaire d'attendre plus longtemps et c'est après une petite hésitation qu'il expédia la conversation professionnelle qu'ils avaient jusque là pour demander :

_On peut se parler une seconde, Ayumi-chan ?_

_Bien sûr !_

Il l'entraîna dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille, notant au bruit de pas entendu que Hyde et Ken devaient être revenus. Tandis que la jeune femme s'assit sur un sofa, Tetsu préfèra rester debout à arpenter la pièce, se tortillant les doigts nerveusement. Détramatisons. Il n'y avait même pas le début du commencement d'une histoire entre eux. Pour autant, elle avait l'air d'y croire, ce qui était tout aussi gênant... Surtout que lui, il ne voulait même pas essayer, peu importe si cette étrange relation qu'il avait à côté ne mènerait à rien.

_Ayumi-chan... Tu sais, j'ai passé une soirée très agréable avec toi..._

_Moi aussi Tetsu-kun..._

_Mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas honnête de te laisser croire... Enfin... Comment je peux te dire ça sans risquer de voir nos relations se dégrader ?_ Fit-il, un peu crispé.

Ben comme ça, par exemple... Il n'avait pas songé qu'en attaquant la conversation comme ça, le message était clair. Pas besoin d'un dessin, et la mine déconfite d'Ayumi le lui confirma. Pour le tact, il repassera. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Détestant blesser les autres, Tetsu se sentit un peu paniqué, même si ça ne changerait pas le fond du problème, d'en discuter...

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ?_ Demanda Ayumi, visiblement peinée.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à me dire que nous resterons bons amis ?_ Demanda-t-elle en tentant de sourire.

Sympa, elle l'aidait un peu. Ou pas. Il ne pouvait même pas être honnête à 100 avec elle. Ce n'était même pas le problème de sa réaction éventuelle ou autre. C'était juste qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il bien définir... Concrètement, il n'avait même pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une relation stable... Juste un jeu idiot lancé par l'intermédiaire d'un saké fourbe et intraitable... Au mieux, il passerait pour un grand malade.

_Sincèrement Ayumi-chan, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou une chose que tu aurais faite ou dite..._

_Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, je me trompe ? _Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

_C'est... compliqué,_ admit-il.

_Mais tu ne serais pas sortit avec moi si tu avais quelqu'un, pas vrai ?_

_Ayumi-chan, à la base, notre dîner était pour le travail... _précisa-t-il. _Mais il est vrai que j'aurai dû être plus clair... Et tu as raison : en pratique, je n'ai personne..._

_Alors..._

_... alors ça n'empêche pas. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être avec une personne pour penser à elle, ni voir toute la place occupée. Etre avec elle, c'est le but, l'aboutissement à la limite, mais ce n'est pas le commencement..._

Le but ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Entre ça et cette fameuse phrase énigmatique qu'il avait sortit à Hyde quand il l'avait rejoint cette nuit... Avant qu'il ne puisse se le dire, la jeune femme parla pour lui :

_Tu es bien touché..._ murmura-t-elle, s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas sa chance.

_Je suis désolé..._

_Il ne faut pas. Tu as été honnête, alors merci pour ça. Je ne te cache pas que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu, mais je pense ne pas pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit... _

_Je suis vraiment désolé... _ne put qu'ajouter Tetsu, embarrassé.

Ayumi hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir, visiblement un peu affectée. Sans sadisme aucun, Tetsu fut soulagé. Pas qu'il était content de son malheur, au contraire, il en était même très mal, d'avoir fait ça... Mais au moins, il ne s'embarquerait pas dans une histoire où de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune envie d'aller plus avant. Car même si de l'autre côté, ça stagnait ou ça tournait mal, ce n'est pas pour ça que ça aurait marché avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se fait jeter ou que ça ne marche pas que toutes les pensées cessent. Ce serait trop facile.

Dans la pièce principale, Hyde venait de passer commande pour qu'ils se fassent livrer le déjeuner, tandis que Ken décrivait en long, en large et en travers les merveilles de guitare vues dans la matinée à un Yukki plus fasciné par la passion de son ami que par lesdits instruments évoqués... Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas de raconter aussi au batteur comment leur leader se retrouvait toujours sur le banc des célibataires... Le batteur n'avait rien demandé, notez bien, mais fidèle à sa réputation, Ken n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui pose les questions pour y répondre. Quel talent...

_Et l'autre, là !_ Fit-il en désignant Hyde qui grignotait dans un coin. _Tu crois qu'il se bougerait pour garder quelqu'un ? Ben non : il bouffe ! Entre les sushis et sa vie amoureuse, il dévore les uns et fait n'importe quoi avec les autres... Si c'est pas malheureux..._

_Ca va... _lança Hyde, qui cogitait ferme en réalité. _C'est pas si simple, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'y connais rien à rien et je me bats avec mes armes à la con pour garder le plus longtemps possible... Et il paraît que c'est moi qui me lassera en premier, en plus... Conneries, oui ! _

Ken aurait pris une douche froide tout habillé, ça lui aurait fait le même effet... C'est que Hyde se posait des questions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ce que Tetsu voulait, comment ça allait se passer... C'était le bazar dans sa tête et dans un premier temps, si Ayumi voulait bien sortir et finir la discussion d'à côté qui se déroulait depuis de longues minutes, il arrêterait peut-être de stresser... Finement, Ken s'accroupit en face de lui et dit sur un ton un brin rieur :

_J'ai l'impression que 'ton ami' est dans la merde..._

_Jusqu'au cou... _acheva le chanteur.

_Tu sais ce que je dirai à 'ton ami' si je l'avais là, en face de moi ?_ Fit le guitariste en le fixant avec insistance.

Hyde le regarda, puis il regarda Yukki qui souriait légèrement. Ok, ils avaient compris qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'ami à problèmes que d'habitants sur les anneaux de Saturne... Même s'ils devaient être loin de se douter du fin mot de l'histoire, pour autant. Sympa de la part du guitariste, de continuer de jouer le jeu.

_Non. Tu dirais quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé.

_Je lui dirai qu'il se prend la tête pour ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être, je crois bien... Et que la pudeur et la réserve, c'est bien. Il en faut. Mais quand ça conduit à arriver sur le quai à 12h15 pour prendre le train de 12h, ça craint..._

_Traduction ? _Demanda Hyde en ayant l'impression d'entendre la Vérité sortir de dessous la moustache de son ami.

_Traduction : bouge un peu tes fesses, espèce de nouille ! _Lança Ken en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. _Si tu n'as même pas le courage de jouer franc jeu et que tu te contentes d'attendre que ça te tombe tout cuit dans la bouche, tu vas récolter incompréhension, frustration et en gros, foirage complet. C'est plus clair comme ça ? On connaît la chanson : tu pourrais y perdre ça, ça et ça, etc etc... Putain mais quand on est mordu, ce qu'on serait susceptible de gagner vaut largement qu'on tente le coup, non ? Ou alors c'est que tu ne ressens rien de particulier... Mais si c'est ça, t'es vraiment tordu, pour que ça te travaille... _

Manifestement, Hyde avait pris le relais. Douche froide pour tout le monde aujourd'hui, c'est sa tournée ! Nom de... Et il avait 100 fois raison, en plus ! Fallait-il qu'il soit con, pour déjà se poser la question, et en plus hésiter... Un peu confusément, il eut le temps de voir passer Ayumi, qui leur adressa un petit sourire et un salut de la main, accompagné d'un _« à demain pour les essais ! »_ lançé sans grande joie... Et le bassiste revint peu après dans la pièce, confirmant à tous par son air coupable, ce qui s'était passé. Ken choisit que le temsp n'était plus à l'humour et il savait que Tetsu n'aurait pas envie d'en parler, aussi se garda-t-il de toute réflexion, à l'image de Yukki. Cependant, le guitariste se releva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Hyde et murmura :

_Ton pote, là... Comme ses copains ne sont que des sentimentaux à la con, ils veulent juste le voir heureux... Alors dis-lui qu'il se donne un peu les moyens. Sans ça, c'est juste décevant._

Décevant ? Décevant... LE mot que Hyde avait en horreur. Décevoir quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, c'était l'insulte suprême pour lui, la seule critique qu'il n'acceptait pas. Que Ken se rassure, il ne jouerait pas au con une journée de plus. Il se leva pour aller chercher sa guitare et au moment où il passa à côté de Tetsu, il s'arrête et parla le plus bas possible :

_Tu n'auras pas à regretter d'avoir été franc avec elle..._

_Pourquoi ? _Demanda Tetsu en souriant. Tu aurais des projets ?

_Oui, mais pas uniquement ceux que tu crois..._ rétorqua le chanteur avec un air grave. _Je dois te dire une chose... Ca risque de te surprendre, mais ça doit sortir. Chez toi, ce soir ? _

_Ok... Mais donne-moi un indice, parce que là je vais juste flipper... _fit Tetsu, un peu inquiet.

_Si j'avais moi aussi une femme qui s'intéressait à moi... Je ne pourrai pas succomber... Pour exactement la même raison, le même 'défaut' que tu m'as donné à propos d'Ayumi-chan..._ murmura le chanteur en reprenant sa trajectoire jusqu'à son instrument.

Sonné, Tetsu. Comme s'il s'attendait à un truc pareil... Il jubila intèrieurement comem l'espoir -mais pour quoi ?- venait de s'allumer en lui. Et quand le chanteur, guitare en main, repassa une seconde fois en direction de la banquette cette fois, il lui sembla qu'il le voyait d'un autre oeil. Ce n'était plus simplement le Hyde excitant, provoquant et adorablement maladroit... C'était aussi tout ce qui lui faisait envie, et pas que physiquement...


	12. Jouons franc jeu

**Dernier chapitre... Ca me fait quelque chose de laisser cette fic, je m'y suis quand même bien amusée :). J'espère que ce serait pareil pour les gens qui me suivent (oui, toi au fond, là-bas). Ca n'a pas été facile, d'autant que l'écriture a été... épique, dirons-nous, pour la fin (comprenne qui pourra :D)**

Autant dire que la journée fut longue. Courte en un sens, puisque pour travailler et se perfectionner, le temps n'était jamais de trop... Longue d'un point de vue plus personnel, où pour la première fois, Tetsu ne savait pas comment réagir ni quelle attitude adopter quand il retrouverait son chanteur. C'est qu'elle était étrange, leur relation. Aucune gêne quand les choses devenaient intimes, et pas la moindre quand ils s'amusaient en bon copain, comme avant... Mais entre les deux, c'était le néant. Des gestes gratuits, une certaine tendresse dont Hyde avait parfois fait preuve, et même le bassiste à ses heures... Ca, c'était inhabituel et ça donnait une tournure étrange aux moments passés ensemble, quand ça leur arrivait. Ils avaient mis ça de côté pour l'instant. Comme quelque chose de pas prévu au programme, finalement... Mais une pause café/clope et bol d'air dans l'après-midi leur permi de s'isoler un instant dehors, et Tetsu en profita pour résumer brièvement sa conversation avec Ayumi, éludant volontairement les raisons de son refus, par peur que Hyde ne panique... Mais tranquillement, le chanteur avait écouté, alternant ses ronds de fumée et des gorgées du précieux liquide qui l'empêchait de piquer du nez parfois...

_Donc finalement,_ conclue-t-il, _tu es toujours seul ?_

_Ben... Oui... _admit Tetsu. _Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Je pense que tu savais dès le début que je n'irai nul part avec elle..._

_Je ne savais rien du tout, _fit Hyde en hochant la tête. _Disons juste que je l'espèrais._

_Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple dès le départ, de me le dire ? De me dire que tu n'avais pas envie que je la vois ?_

_Sans doute, mais ç'aurait été oublier deux choses. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore... _commença Hyde en baissant la tête. _Disons la place que tu avais pour moi. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire. Je m'en serai voulu de te faire passer à côté de quelque chose par égoïsme._

_C'est pas de l'égoïsme. Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais avoir envie que tu ne sois pas d'accord ?_

_Il est difficile de savoir ce dont tu as envie, Tet-chan... _dit le chanteur en relevant la tête brusquement._ Ce n'est pas un repproche, bien sûr, puisqu'on peut en dire autant à mon sujet. Je crois que ce qui nous a permi d'en arriver là, c'est paradoxalement ce qui nous fait piétiner aujourd'hui..._

_Tu m'expliques ? _Demanda le bassiste, un peu perdu.

_On ne s'est pas concertés pour se dire que de toute façon, on passait le temps et qu'on n'avait aucune obligation. Je pense que c'est cette attitude qui a fait qu'on a vécu de bons moments et qui a amené à... appelons ça 'autre chose' pour le moment... Mais du coup, c'est aussi ce qui fait qu'on n'a aucune idée d'où on en est..._

_Brillante déduction... _reconnut Tetsu avec un sourire désabusé. _Qui nous amène à... ?_

_A se demander ce qu'on veut. Un ami commun m'a dit qu'il était important de le savoir et de se donner les moyens pour l'obtenir. Moi j'ai tout fait à l'envers : j'ai obtenu plein de choses de toi, et pas désagréables, c'est certain... _fit-il en souriant. _Maintenant, ça normalement, c'est la suite, ou la fin. Moi, il me manque tout 'l'avant'._

_Et ? Tu vas me draguer, si je te suis bien ? _Lâcha Tetsu en riant.

Hyde se mis à rire aussi, se sentant tellement maladroit qu'il remerciait le ciel que Tetsu le soit aussi, histoire de ne pas être le seul à se sentir complètement crétin. Ecrasant son mégot sous sa semelle, il lui jeta un regard enjôleur et poursuivit sur un ton comique, rentrant dans son délire :

_Et pourquoi pas ? ...T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?_

_Pitié... _lâcha Tetsu en riant plus fort. _'Me dis pas que tu as réellement sortit un truc aussi naze... C'est avec ça que tu comptes m'avoir ? Mais je ne suis pas dans tes prix, alors !_

_T'es si cher que ça ?! _Fit Hyde sur un ton faussement surpris.

_Oui, mais il n'y a que de la qualité là-dedans,_ lâcha le bassiste en souriant.

_Et prétentieux, avec ça... Je demande à voir._

_Comme s'il te restait un truc à découvrir..._

_Ben... Non, je ne dis rien, ce ne serait pas fin..._

_Quel esprit mal placé,_ soupira Tetsu.

Fier de lui, Hyde sourit et se rapprocha, jetant auparavant un coup d'oeil de tous côtés, conscient qu'ils étaient dehors et à la merci du premier passant venu. Tant pis pour lui, il devrait ronger son frein et attendre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de mettre au point une nouvelle taquinerie extrêmement sadique. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tetsu et la caressa tendrement de son pouce, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le bassiste sentit son coeur s'affoller :

_Hé mais... Tu fais quoi, là ?_

_Vu de l'extérieur, _murmura Hyde, _je t'enlève un truc que tu aurais sur la joue... C'est toi qui t'imagines autre chose..._

_Tu es le mal en personne ! _S'exclama Tetsu, complètement envoûté par ce geste qui n'avait rien de banal.

_Pour te servir... _murmura le chanteur, fier de son effet.

Il le planta là et s'en retourna à l'intérieur, laissant un Tetsu mort de chaud se demander s'il le mènerait longtemps par le bout du nez, comme ça... Pas question qu'il se laisse distancer... D'autant que Hyde avait beau marquer des points, Tetsu savait que l'atmosphère avait changé. Il savait que le moment où Hyde jouerait franc jeu approchait... Il en était même impatient. Si on lui avait dit, quand il avait commencé à travailler avec lui, qu'ils en arriveraient là... Il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire... Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il était là, à s'impatienter comme un gamin qui va ouvrir son cadeau de Noël, à attendre qu'il lui dise : _'je ne joue plus'_... s'il ne jouait effectivement plus. Rentrant à son tour rejoindre les autres, il décida d'en mettre un coup pour avancer dans le morceau qu'ils peaufinaient sans grande avancée depuis le début de la journée. Des directives à droite et à gauche, des _'on la reprend'_ à foison... Sans pitié, Tetsu. Tout serait parfait ou bien ça ne se ferait pas. C'était comme ça. Pourtant, l'atmosphère était joyeuse, parce qu'il semblait complètement déchaîné, inexplicablement surexcité. Mais à y mettre tant d'ardeur, il finit par devenir intenable et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple répétition finit par être un joyeux bordel, où les uns criaient, sentant les nerfs lâcher, d'autres riaient nerveusement... Et Tetsu au milieu, avec ses _'on la reprend, restez concentrés !' _à peu près aussi efficace que de tenter d'allumer un feu avec deux silex... C'est possible, il paraît, mais enfin c'est long...

_Stop !_ Cria Ken au bout d'un moment, à l'adresse du leader. _Tu te calmes et tu respires... Et tu me passes de l'aspirine, au passage ! Tu es épuisant aujourd'hui !_

_Encore un effort... Je vous libère bientôt !_ Fit Tetsu, sautillant presque partout.

_Vil exploitateur..._

_Qui a dit que c'est une fois à bout de forces, épuisé et énervé qu'on fait sortir le meilleur de soi-même, hm ? Qui ? _Sussura perfidemment Tetsu.

_Je sais ! Et ben j'ai déjà dit des trucs moins cons !_ Lâcha Ken, faussement énervé. _J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer le jour où je t'ai dit ça..._

_Non, non, au contraire, j'ai trouvé ça d'une grande justesse..._

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la justesse ?... _commença Ken avec un grand sourire. _Elle veut une bière, voilà._

Yukki, qui jusque là se tenait tranquille mais qui avait sa dose lui aussi, posa ses baguettes tranquillement, signe qu'il n'était plus motivé.

_Les amis, allons, allons... Du calme, s'exciter ne sert à rien... _fit-il en riant. _On n'arrivera à rien si vous délirez comme ça... Et toi Tetsu-kun, tu devrais mettre de l'eau dans ton vin..._

_... Sacrilège... _murmura Hyde depuis le coin où il s'était retiré pour jouer avec son bracelet.

_Et surtout,_ continua Yukki en étouffant un rire, _composer avec les tempéraments des uns et des autres... _

_... Amen, _acheva Hyde qui sortait ses conneries avec un sérieux irrésistible.

_Mais faites-le taire !_ Fit Yukki en éclatant de rire. _C'est le pire, celui-là !_

Nouvel éclat de rire général, confirmant un peu plus le manque de motivation ambiant. Hyde sortit de son coin -retranché entre un ampli et le canapé- et vint rejoindre la petite troupe :

_Excusez-moi, mais c'est vrai : on n'arrive plus à rien, là. On n'est plus tellement productifs..._

_Toi, tu cherches à suggérer d'arrêter... _dit Tetsu, sûr de le voir venir.

_Merde, je pensais l'avoir mieux amené que ça... _sourit Hyde.

_C'est à peu près aussi visible que Ken-chan qui rentrait chez ses parents bourré et qui, à force de vouloir être discret, finissait par réveiller tout le quartier..._

_C'est pas arrivé si souvent... _se défendit le guitariste.

_Tous les samedis... Et encore, j'imagine que tu m'appelais pas toujours pour que je t'aide à rentrer..._

_Bon, _résuma le batteur. _On a donc appris que Ken-chan était un alcoolique dès le berceau... Et Tetsu-kun, un tyran. Je me sens bien entouré moi..._

_Ne perdons pas le fil : Tet-chan, on peut bien continuer demain, non ? _Fit Hyde, revenant à la charge.

_Et bien je..._ commença le leader.

_S'il te plaît... _murmura le chanteur, tournant exprès le dos aux deux autres pour lancer son regard de chien battu. _Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras..._

Phrase lourde de sens. Le pauvre bassiste ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable désormais, à savoir : céder. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient arrêter. Et tout de suite, encore ! Et même qu'il irait lui décrocher la lune, s'il continuait à le regarder comme ça... C'était bien sa veine : il fallait que Hyde ait cette emprise sur lui.

_Euh... Je..._ bafouilla-t-il en tentant de se soustraire à son regard sans paraître suspect.

_J'ai dans l'idée que tu vas venir bosser les soirs et week end toi... _fit Ken. _T'es cinglé de dire une phrase pareille à Tetsu-kun..._

_Oh, on fait déjà des heures supplémentaires... _lança tranquillement le bassiste, l'air de rien.

Hyde ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, en laissant échapper sa cigarette sur le coup. Il devait pourtant le savoir, que Tetsu rattrapait vite son retard... Il choisit de ne pas répondre, insister pourrait éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades. Et ils en restèrent là pour la journée, Ken allant jusqu'à serrer la main de Hyde, le remerçiant de les avoir empêché d'y laisser leur peau, en arrêtant le boulot.

Et une heure plus tard, Hyde se trouva devant la porte de son bassiste, se faisant l'effet d'être un funambule en pleine action. Non, mauvaise image en fait. Avec le sens de l'équilibre qui était le sien, c'était peu flatteur... Enfin peu importe : il avait réfléchi. Incroyable, pas vrai ? Il voulait tout. Tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, non ? Il avait eu le corps, et bien il voulait le coeur et la tête aussi. Rien que ça. Ce qu'il voulait était à portée de main et il savait bien qu'il avait plus que sa chance. Il fallait juste éviter de partir encore en plein délire, car pour ce qu'il voulait, certains passages étaient inévitables. Tetsu ouvrit et il le suivit à l'intérieur, se débarassant de sa veste.

_Bon, _fit-il sans attendre. _Et cette qualité dont tu me parlais ?_

_Je te l'ai dit,_ fit Tetsu en partant à la cuisine pour lui servir à boire, _c'est pas dans tes prix._

_Je vais peut-être paraître très prétentieux, mais... Je sens que je ne vais pas avoir à beaucoup lutter..._

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Tu viens de refuser ne serait-ce que de regarder une fille parfaite à bien des égards... Ca et 2-3 choses m'indiquent que j'ai ma chance._

Et bien pour quelqu'un de timide... Il jouait cartes sur table, là. Tetsu, planqué dans sa cuisine, ne vit bien sûr pas que le chanteur en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, mais qu'importe... Tetsu ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est sûr... Il posa ses canettes sur la table, déstabilisé et priant pour que Hyde ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Le chanteur vint le rejoindre et s'appuya contre le mur, mains dans le dos. Il avait l'air très sérieux, Tetsu le comprit et demanda :

_Tu ne joues plus, là ?_

_Je ne joue plus._

_Ok... Et moi je suis censé faire quoi ? _Murmura la bassiste plus en se parlant à lui-même.

_Je te l'ai dit : je ne me permettrai pas de penser pour toi. Tu imagines la prise de tête ? _Fit Hyde en souriant.

_J'imagine déjà pas comment on a pu, en l'espace de si peu de temps, se retrouver là où on en est en ce moment... _soupira Tetsu comme si des années avaient passé.

_On n'avait pas prévu..._

_La panne en pleine campagne ? Ah ça non, c'était pas prémédité, j'te l'affirme... _plaisanta Tetsu, sentant son estomac se contracter.

_Ni cette fois là, ni celles d'après... _précisa Hyde en souriant.

Le chanteur ne bougeait toujours pas, appuyé contre le mur à 3 mètres d'un Tetsu en appui sur sa table, fixant une canette parce qu'il lui fallait un point d'accroche.

_Et l'envie d'être souvent, puis toujours avec toi... _se rappella-t-il pour lui-même.

_Et 'pas prévu non plus que je tomberai amoureux, finalement... _lâcha Hyde.

_Excuse-moi ?!_

_Tu n'es pas étonné, Tet-chan... _fit le petit androgyne en souriant._ Ou alors, Ken-chan a raison et tu es vraiment aveugle pour tout... J'ai jamais crevé autant de jalousie que pendant cette histoire, alors même qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et elle... J'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un en permanence comme ça... J'ai jamais laissé personne me câliner comme ça sans arrêt... Et j'ai jamais eu autant besoin qu'on ne voit que moi, et que je sois le seul... Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être quelqu'un parmi d'autres, tu vois ? _

Et bien finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué... Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, et quitte à faire sourire, leur relation était plutôt saine. Comme ils se faisaient confiance et voulaient a priori les mêmes choses, parler de quoi que ce soit n'avait jamais vraiment été un problème, et ce dès leur rencontre. Là, c'était certes différent, mais pour autant... Et à voir le visage de Tetsu, Hyde savait bien qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir 'changé d'avis'... Quand ça c'était produit, ça il ne savait pas... Mais à force de profiter du corps du bassiste, il s'était aperçut qu'il lui donnait bien plus et qu'il voulait aussi tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Tetsu se tourna légèrement pour être bien en face, et répondit :

_Tu sais, comme l'a dit Yukki-chan, ma vie amoureuse n'est pas des plus remplies. Donc le 'parmi d'autres'..._

_Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire._

_Oui... _déglutit Tetsu. _Et bien je... _

_J'écoute... _murmura Hyde en s'approchant.

_Reste où t'es ! _L'arrêta Tetsu, se délectant encore de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Ca va sortir, mais pas si tu es trop près._

_Voyez-vous ça... Un peu d'assurance, Tet-chan..._ s'amusa Hyde. _Je sais que tu peux en faire preuve aussi, en plus..._

_T'as vraiment un esprit pervers assez impressionnant..._ murmura Tetsu, faussement choqué.

_La faute à qui ? _Rétorqua le chanteur du tac au tac.

Il s'approcha et vint passer ses bras derrière sa taille, attendant la suite, intéressé. Comme si ça allait aider Tetsu à reconnecter ses neurones...

_Tu m'aides pas, là..._

_C'est si difficile pour toi d'admettre que tu as été complètement dépassé par tout ce qui est arrivé ?_

_Oh non, je l'admets..._ lâcha Tetsu en tentant de l'embrasser, approche que Hyde esquiva d'un mouvement de la tête.

_Donc tu rends les armes._

_Oui..._

_J'ai bien entendu ?_ Fit Hyde, surpris.

_Oui... Je peux pas gagner, je sais même pas quoi au fond, contre quelqu'un que j'aime chaque jour un peu plus..._ lâcha Tetsu.

Hyde, si ça avait toujours été un jeu, aurait crié 'victoire' en riant... Mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, et il s'en réjouissait pleinement.

_Je peux t'embrasser ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_Tu demandes encore ?_ Demanda Tetsu, un peu embarrassé.

_Espèce d'idiot... Tu crois depuis le début que tu te fais dépasser... Alors que c'est moi qui suis totalement à ta merci... _murmura Hyde en faisant remonter ses mains le long de ses bras.

Comme si ça lui était arrivé souvent, de sauter sur quelqu'un dans le coffre d'une voiture... Non mais vraiment... Et de passer toutes ses journées à attendre que le soir arrive pour retrouver une certaine personne... Se montrer si entreprenant et en même temps déstabilisé... Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, oui. Parce que son bassiste, avec son sourire à faire craquer les plus endurcis, et bien il était complètement sous son charme, voilà tout...

_Alors, je peux ? _Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

_Ca devrait déjà être fait..._

Souriant, Hyde vint timidement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, se délectant d'un baiser à la saveur particulière. Pour bien faire, il aurait dû le couvrir de mots doux ou de paroles attestant de son sérieux... Mais c'était au tour du bassiste de n'être pas tenable. Et de toute façon, pas besoin d'en rajouter, ils étaient encore du même avis.

_'Chaque jour un peu plus', hein ? _Taquina-t-il.

_T'arriveras pas à m'embarrasser, _rétorqua le bassiste. _Je sais bien que c'est toi, que tu es un ami et tout... Mais avec tout ce qu'on a fait, je ne vais pas me gêner maintenant... Surtout que c'est une agréable sensation, d'être... comme ça..._

_Amoureux ?_ Suggéra le chanteur.

_Complètement dingue de toi._

Oh, mais c'était gentil, ça. Limite si Hyde ne se sentait pas décoller du sol. Ca méritait même un autre baiser. Donné avec tellement d'ardeur que Tetsu fut acculé contre la table, presque à la renverse dessus. La faible table qui glissa sur le carrelage et rendit l'équilibre de Tetsu plutôt incertain, d'ailleurs...

_Doiha-chan... On va se casser la..._

Oui, en effet. La table glissa un bon coup et Tetsu se retrouva étalé, en plein sur le carrelage, Hyde à moitié accroupit à côté, ayant rétabli son équilibre avec brio, de justesse.

_Ah_, grimaça Tetsu en se relevant, _je me suis latté... Tu m'aurais même pas retenu !_

_Mais si j'avais fait ça, tu ne serais pas tombé et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin que je te console après... _sussura Hyde, qui en réalité avait tenté le coup et l'avait lamentablement foiré...

_Pas faux... Oh là, je crois que j'ai vraiment teès mal..._ gémit Tetsu avec exagération.

Hyde déposa un petit baiser près de son oreille et entreprit ensuite de remettre la table à sa position initiale, sachant Tetsu du genre maniaque.

_Laisse ça, elle ne va pas s'envoler..._

_Tet-chan est impatient..._ chantonna le chanteur.

_Tu veux pas me consoler ? Bien, je me consolerai bien tout seul... _dit le bassiste en l'entraînant avec lui hors de la cuisine.

_Je peux te laisser si tu veux... _fit le chanteur avec un grand sourire.

_Oh c'est distingué, ça..._ fit Tetsu en haussant les épaules.

_Toujours. Et on va où comme ça ?_ Demanda le chanteur innocemment.

_Regarder un film. A ton avis ? _Rétorqua-t-il en le conduisant à sa chambre, débranchant le téléphone au passage. On ne sait jamais.

_Tiens, ça pour une surprise.._. dit ironiquement Hyde en atterissant sur le lit.

_Tu rigoles, mais c'est la première fois... _dit Tetsu sérieusement.

_Hm ? Comment ça ? _

_Qu'il ne s'agit pas que de sexe. Enfin ça fait déjà un moment pour moi, mais... Là c'est pas pareil..._

_C'est encore mieux, _approuva le chanteur.

Il ne fallutlongt pas emps à Tetsu pour passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt du chanteur tout en entreprenant un suçon gourmand près d'une cicatrice qu'il connaîssait maintenant par coeur.

_Je croyais que tu t'étais fait mal... _soupira le chanteur.

_Ah mais je souffre horriblement,_ répliqua Tetsu en lui ôtant son pantalon.

_Quel menteur..._

_Si, si... _

Le chanteur était aux anges, repensant un instant à une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Yukki. Cette fois, quelqu'un voulait le garder. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas servi que pour un temps. Voyant Tetsu de plus en plus impatient, il se retourna pour couper son portable, prévoyant qu'il était. Tetsu s'assit à califourchon sur lui, commençant un massage des épaules du petit androgyne, fasciné par les courbes de son tatouage, qui bougeaient doucement à mesure qu'il tirait sur la peau. C'était joli, ça. Toute résistance étant inutile -et puis il n'y songea même pas-, Hyde croisa tranquillement ses bras sur sa tête, désireux de profiter des mains agiles qui détendaient son dos tendu par une journée fatiguante. Et au bout d'un moment, Tetsu se pencha en avant, la tête sur son épaule et murmura non sans rougir :

_Euh... Ca te dérangerait de... rester comme ça ?_

_Ben pourquoi ? Tu... Oh... _s'exclama-t-il, comprenant l'allusion.

Il fit signe que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était Tetsu après tout, il avait confiance. Et même, il était curieusement excité par cette idée. Le bassiste commença par s'allonger sur lui, couvrant ses épaules, sa nuque puis son dos de baisers brûlants, le mordillant parfois... Hyde se redressa un peu pour lui faciliter la tâcha, en appui sur ses avant-bras et se retenant pour ne pas lui demander de venir tout de suite. Avant toute chose, Tetsu l'enlaça, collant son torse à son dos en soupirant d'aise. Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Juste une sensation de bien-être indépendemment de tout le reste... Et puis quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Hyde se crispa légèrement, par réflexe. Une caresse légère sur sa peau le rassura, et Tetsu pu venir en lui après un maximum de préparation. D'abord, c'était douloureux, presque dérangeant, comme sensation. Et puis presque aussitôt, Hyde ferma les yeux et trouva cela très agréable, très bon. C'était une situation nouvelle et les sensations qui l'accompagnaient étaient intriguantes et loin d'être mauvaises. La sensation de sentir Tetsu aller et venir en lui sans pour autant le voir, c'était vraiment alléchant. Il sentait que le bassiste le regardait, évidemment. Et savoir que l'autre vous regarde, imaginer à quoi il peut bien penser, et juste fonctionner au ressenti... C'était incroyablement excitant et ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Ce regard qu'il sentait sur lui, accompagné de ces va et viens toujours plus rapides... Que c'était bon. Et Tetsu était à peu près dans le même état. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression du visage de son bel amant, qu'il devinait aux gémissements affolants qu'il poussait. Il le sentait frémir sous chaque caresse, la plus infime soit-elle... Et chaque fois qu'il criait, il redoublait d'ardeur, par jeu, par excitation, par perte de contrôle, tout simplement... Sa main droite glissa de l'autre côté, sur un ventre qu'il caressa délicatement un instant, avant de descendre plus bas pour masser légèrement l'excitation de son chanteur, qui crut mourir de bonheur sur l'instant. Entre cette main câline et ces va et viens en lui, il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir. Il commençait même à respirer de façon de plus en plus frénétique, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux mi-clos, comme en pleine trance...

Le bassiste s'arrêta enfin et vint embrasser son cou, son épaule. Hyde tourna la tête tant qu'il le put pour trouver ses lèvres, avant de sentir à nouveau l'ardeur que Tetsu déployait à lui donner un maximum de plaisir. La pièce fut alors remplie de cris, de noms murmurés, de sourires devinés, et d'excitation impossible à rassasier... Evidemment dans l'état où il était, Hyde ne mis pas longtemps à gagner le septième ciel, s'accrochant aux draps comme pour ne pas tomber... Et le bassiste se laissa tomber sur le côté, haletant. Bien que fatigué, Hyde avait bien l'intention de ne pas en rester là... Il ne mis pas longtemps à lui grimper dessus, embrassant son torse et ses bras, suçotant sa peau rendue salée par la sueur, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

_Pas... Fatigué ?... _articula le bassiste.

_Bien réveillé, au contraire..._ répondit Hyde en se plaçant entre ses jambes.

_Moi je le suis..._ le taquina-t-il.

_Tu n'as rien à faire, laisse-moi juste agir... Tu devrais aimer..._ murmura le chanteur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Hyde leva légèrement ses jambes en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses, s'autorisant quelques caresses bien moins sages en cours de route... Et puis il le pénétra doucement, plus doucement possible vu le désir qui l'animait, et entama ses coups de rein qui, à l'image du bassiste auparavant, ne parvenaient pas à être lents... Le bassiste plaça ses mains dans son dos, glissant inlassablement de la nuque, la base des cheveux, au bas du dos, et même plus bas... Il y allait du bout des doigts, et Hyde adorait ça, les caresses de son amant étant toujours si agréables et douces...

_Continue,_ murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant presque pour savourer ses mains dans son dos.

_Toi d'abord... _fit le bassiste en souriant, légèrement frustré tout à coup.

Hyde repris le mouvement, de plus en plus impatient, rendu fou par ses mains qui courraient maintenant sur son torse pour l'une d'entre elles, jouant avec ses piercings de temps à autres.

_Tet-chan.._. murmura-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. _Je peux..._

_'Demande pas... _articula Tetsu d'une voix hachée en capturant ses lèvres.

Et à force de titiller ce point sensible qu'il avait atteint sans trop de mal, Hyde eut le plaisir de voir son amant se libérer dans un cri de bien-être qu'il adorait... Même si cette fois,il avait une signification particulièrement plaisante... Puisque lui aussi, il en était complètement fou, de son amant étendu sous lui, en train de se remettre de ses émotions.

Il s'allongea sur lui, cherchant sa main pour la presser, lui murmurant encore ce qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre... Comme quoi, une histoire n'a pas besoin de commencer de façon traditionnelle pour être réussie. Eux, ils étaient quand même de sacrés numéros. Ils avaient tout fait à l'envers, et sans se presser... Mais ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi. Et maintenant, ils étaient assurés de moments aussi drôles qu'excitants et heureux...


End file.
